Redemption
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Mercedes Jones has lost her spark. How can one week and one person who is barely capable of handling his own life change her for the better? Samcedes, Blaine/Sam friendship, Santana/Mercedes Friendship.
1. Sam

His smile slid quickly from his face at the sight of two little blondes leaning against the peeling red door of his apartment. From the end of the hall he raced quickly towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He panted angrily, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Where is Lauren?!"

His little sister stared up at him, guilt and fear pulsating from her hazel eyes. Sam instantly knew where to quickly lay the blame.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

The twins were yet to speak, another sign of their obvious guilt and Sam wanted to scream. Couldn't they just do what they were told for once? He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to not let his siblings face the brunt of his exhaustion. He pulled out his keys from his Sloppy Joe and shoved it into the lock.

"Inside now!"

The twins followed him in wordlessly, having the smarts to remain quiet and lowered their heads. He gestured to the worn couch and they sat down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, that shower he'd been excited for wasn't going to be a reality for a while. Sam stared down at his siblings, trying to coming across as intimidating. He didn't want to snap, he really didn't want to snap but he could feel it rising in his chest. This was happening way too often to be ok.

"Stacey, what's going on?"

Stacey met his eyes and he saw the defiance glowing behind them. She was so much like their father it was almost torture. A little girl with big plans, who did what she wanted consequences damned. Unlike their father she had the luxury of being eight. Instead of heroin it was extra cookies and instead of 25 years in prison it was after school detention. Still Sam was very aware that she wouldn't be eight forever, and tonight was just another example of how her risk taking behaviour could get her in serious trouble. Real trouble.

"I hate it at Lauren's. She makes us do homework, she makes us go to bed…we can't even watch our favourite shows!"

"I make you do all that too Stacey. That's no excuse! If you had been here tonight, it would have been the same. You know the routine!"

"I want to be with you!"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished that Stacey would just grow up already. She made it out that he chose to work long hours and crawl back into bed at three in the morning. Didn't she realise that all he wanted in the world was to spend the evening with them? He'd choose the Disney channel and maths homework over the shit he had to go through to keep the roof over their heads. Of course she'd never be able to see that and he didn't ever want her to know that feeling. Sam was doing everything in his power to stop them both from experiencing the struggle.

Sam's eyes shifted to his brother, and he sighed

"And what about you Stevie? How could you let your sister roam around at two in the morning? You know how dangerous this neighbourhood is! Anything could have happened!"

Stevie looked up with cold eyes. It was expression that Sam was very much familiar with. Some days it chilled him, but at this moment he couldn't register it.

"I was protecting her!"

Stevie snapped and Sam believed him. He pulled out his mobile from his pocket and handed it to Stacey.

"You know the drill"

He was too tired to be an authority figure any more. He guessed it was that he relented ever time that made them think it was ok to run away from their babysitters home. He was going to have to see if Lauren was able to just stay here. It was a big ask, but what where his other options? Short of tying them up he was running out of ideas.

"I'm having a shower and when I come out, I want you to have talked to Lauren and be in bed. If I see even one eye cracked open I think I'll lose it"

Sam wasn't even sure if he was joking.

S&M

Showering was the favourite part of his day. No matter how tired he was from work he'd always find the energy. The hot water scolded his skin and the women's hands quickly became a distant memory that he could sometimes pretend hadn't even happened. He washed his hair and scrub any traces of them from his blonde locks. Everyone seemed to love to run their fingers through it…tug it, pull it, stroke it… they did it all. For that hour they owned him but here in his too small shower he washed them out. This was the only time he allowed himself to really think about what he did. How it had started at simply stripping just to pay a few more bills, then his Mum died and he inherited debt and two five year olds. He needed more, so he had to give a bit more. 'This is only temporary' was his mantra but three years on he wondered why he still kidding himself.

If anyone asked, he was a bar tender for an out of town pub. Not that many people did and they only people he really talked to these days were paying him for his time, so it's not like he could lie to them anyway. Lauren was a woman in the building and Sam was convinced that she knew. She had a little girl in the year below the twins and had no partner. She herself was only a few years older than Sam and had the kind of eyes that told him that there was more to her story. Lauren wasn't giving up any information though, and Sam didn't expect her too. Redwin Apartments was smack bamn in the middle of Liam Heights adjacent. Everyone that lived there had a secret or a history to guard.

He turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around his waist. He caught sight of his back in the reflection of the mirror and his bad mood worsened. She had been a scratcher and he was surprised that he couldn't feel the stinging. How was he supposed to make the next woman feel good if he was covered in evidence of what he was? He shook his head that was a concern for tomorrow.

He stepped out of the bathroom, glad to find the apartment empty. He wasn't in the mood to fight Stacey if she was in the mood for round two. Her tears would be the death of him right now. He walked over to the bedroom and pushed the ajared door open a little bit more. They were both asleep, or doing a good job of pretending on their double bed. It was pushed against one wall to allow more room for their things and Sam scratched his head as he took in the duvet they were sharing. That was going to have to be his next project he decided. It'd be a long time till he could afford a place with enough room for them to have their own bedroom, but a bed each was something he thought he could handle.

He pulled the door back and made his way to the kitchenette to retrieve his phone. Checking the call log, to make sure Stacey had made he promised call he turned on his alarm for to wake him up in three and half hour's time. With their night time adventure he knew the school run was going to be more painful than usual. He hung his towel over one of their dining chairs and pulled out a pair of boxers out of a plastic box beside the tv. Slipping them on, he finally made his way to the lounge and pulled out his bed. He crawled onto it and fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting to feel uncomfortable on the hard coil springs.

S&M

Blaine was a good guy. Sam often thought that if he had a normal job and was a normal guy they would probably have been friends. Being a good guy didn't stop him from being an arse of a boss though. He'd given Sam his first job reluctantly and taught him how to not be so tacky when he danced. Blaine pretended not to be aware of the 'off the table' services the club offered but kept tabs on the whole operation very closely.

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly before knocking softly on the office door and let himself in, Blaine looked up from his computer.

"Sam, sit down. This won't take long"

Sam nodded and slouched in the offered chair. He knew it annoyed Blaine when he lazed like that, but he was too tired to pretend that people like them could be proper.

"Sam, I want you to take time off"

Sam laughed, it wasn't the first time Blaine had made the suggestion. He began to stand but Blaine glared at him.

"I'm being serious. You are taking on too much. I glance at your schedule. Seriously Sam? You're taking bookings for nine o'clock in the morning?"

"I'm good, so what"

"So I think this side business of yours is getting in the way of your commitments to Stallionz"

"I give Stallionz one hundred percent every night"

Blaine appeared to soften at Sam's sincerity

"I just think you should take some time off. I'm only talking a week….I'm worried…."

"I need the money Blaine"

Blaine sat back in his seat

"One week. You'll live through one week"

Sam glared back at his boss.

"One week. That's it"

S&M

Sam pulled up at the small home, double checking the address against the one pencilled in his diary. Sighing, he opened his car door and began up the small path to the front door. He was exhausted and not really sure how he was going to get through this hour and a half. Blaine was right, he was burning the candle from both ends and it was starting to reflect in his work. He knew the kids were going to love it. Lauren was probably going to be cheering as well. Sam wondered if maybe he should pull them out of school one day and do something special, he couldn't never be sure when his next holiday will be.

"White Chocolate?"

"Actually, I kind of prefer Sam"


	2. Mercedes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

S&M

Really what did she have to lose?

Well apart from her dignity, self-respect and the ability to look her friend Santana in the eye again.  
Actually she couldn't really say too was worried about the last one, since she was sure that she never even wanted to talk to Santana, let alone look at her again after this little escapade.

The brown business card could still be found on her fridge though and Mercedes couldn't help but take that as some sought of subconscious sign that she actually really wanted to do it.

Damn Santana!

Mercedes tapped her nails on her kitchen bench, the piece of card glaring at her. No! She wouldn't be that woman. She was only twenty three and her dry spell in the scheme of things hasn't really lasted that long….

She took three steps towards the fridge and ripped the card from the fridge and dumped it into the bin (not before ripping it to shreds). She had to stop listening to Santana. Just because that girl couldn't go a weeks without curling up on something warm, didn't mean that Mercedes was the same. Only saddos, uglies and well Santana as it turns out resorted to hiring prostitutes and she was none of them. She was beautiful, determined and Mercedes…..and she really wished she hadn't ripped up that number.

S&M

The bar was filling up and Mercedes sighed, wishing to the skies that Lima would open up a third bar; actually maybe another six because that would lessen the chance of her running into old high school classmates. Watching them sitting around the same bar they used fake ids to sneak into as teens was just a reminder that she was doing the exact same thing. Not that she had ever been able to sneak in underage, being in the Glee club had hindered any chances of Mercedes getting away with doing anything cool. Still the underlining issue was glaring her in the face every time an ex-Minkley High student raised their schooner in acknowledgement- she had become a Lima Loser and there seemed to be no escaping that.

Tonight wasn't supposed to focus on how miserable she was with her life though. It was her best friend's birthday and every bit of her energy was supposed to be focused on Santana. It had pretty much been a hitch free night, which had surprised Mercedes considering the amount of tequila they had been throwing back. It was winding down now and Mercedes was internally cheering. A whole night and nothing had been bought up about the-

"So did you order a prossie yet?"

"Santana!"

Mercedes hissed, eyes flickering around the crowded bar worriedly

"What?"

Santana asked with a slight edge in her tone.

"Can we not talk about here? So publically?"

Santana rolled her eyes

"As if over half the people here haven't enlisted in a little bit of 'help' from Stallionz"

"I don't care if half the world has been to Stallionz. I don't want people knowing I went there"

Santana raised her eyebrows and grinned

"So you did! Did you ask for White Chocolate like I told you too? I swear I thought of you the whole time I was with him"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, unaffected by her outrageous friend's admission.

"Honestly Santana I don't even know why you of all people got involved in this. Considering the fact that he must have been missing the crucial lady loins that you love to talk about so much"

Santana glared and her hands dropped as she began to play with the label of her beer bottle. Mercedes sighed, angry that she had even mentioned it. They might have left high school but the hate that filled those halls seemed to linger a little. It wasn't that surprising considering they were still surrounded by their bullies, they just had jobs this time around. Mercedes decided to lighten the mood a little and let Santana have her fun.

"Maybe I should call….but I mean what happens then? Do I have to go there or do they come to my home? Is that even safe? What about a hotel room?"

"I chose to go there but you can bring him to your house. I know how funny you are about where you have sex"

"What do you mean?"

Mercedes was interested to hear Santana's take on her sex life, considering she has played absolutely no part in it.

"On the bed, lights off, shirt on, him on top….."

"That's not completely accurate…."

Mercedes trailed off and attempted to get the bar tenders attention. Another drink was definitely going to be needed now. Santana halted her hands with her own and forced Mercedes to make eye contact with her.

"Mercedes I wouldn't be saying you needed this if it wasn't true, ok? You have lost your spark. When I met you, you were loud, brass and a total fabulous diva. Now…well you have turned in to me. I know what this town is doing to you because I'm going through the same thing. Just do this one thing….seriously! It won't change the world and it won't get you out of this town but it will make you sparkle for a bit"

Mercedes bit her lip. A sincere moment from Santana was as rare as diamonds, but when it did happen Mercedes always knew she was making sense. Yet this time she had failed to see her friends point. She had never been a sexual person…but lately

"I don't know Santana…."

"Mercedes it's one night! If you hate it, then you hate and say you tried!"

"I ripped up the card"

Santana rolled her eyes and waved her smart phone in Mercedes face.

"It's Stallionz…with a 'Z'….and do yourself a favour and ask for White Chocolate"

S&M

"This is Stallionz, you have Ronnie"

"Hi Ronnie, I'm Mercedes. I'm making an enquiry about your one on one service"

There was a slight pause and Mercedes got a chance to listen to the pounding music in the background. It was ten in the morning, who could deal with that sound at this time of day?

"Yep, just hold and I'll send you through to the office"

As the line when silent, Mercedes reached out for Santana's hand and clasped the other one over the receiver.

"This is so illegal"

She whispered hurriedly. Santana shook her head, and waved her free hand airily.

"It's not. It's just frowned upon"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. No, she was pretty sure what was going to happen was illegal. She didn't have a chance to answer because someone started speaking on the phone.

"This is Jonathon"

"Hi Jonathon, I'm Mercedes. Ronnie transferred me? I wanted to make a booking?"

There was a slight pause and a rustle of papers

"Sounds good, did you have a particular guy in mind? Or have any preferences"

"Yes, I'm interested in White Chocolate?"

There was another moment of rustling and Mercedes made eyes at Santana.

"Ok, that's doable. He is pretty high demand, so we might not be able to be flexible on the times unfortunately. When were you thinking?"

"Umm sometime next week? I'm on rec leave from work you see"

Mercedes didn't know why she was telling this 'Jonathon' this, but found herself needed to fill the space with words. He sounded nice enough, but the whole ordeal reminder her to strongly of ordering takeaway.

"Full up next week…actually filled up for the fortnight it looks like. I can slip you in after that…or actually what about tonight, around eight? He can do that"

Mercedes eyes widened at the thought. Tonight didn't give her enough time to build her nerve but if she waited three weeks any nerve she had would have been lost for sure.

"Ok. Tonight sounds good"

They swapped details and went through the rules and expectations and by the time she hung up Mercedes wondered what the hell she was doing.

"How I am I supposed to face church with my Grandmother on Sunday"

Santana slid off the counter and opened up the till. Counting the till was one of Santana's favourite jobs. Mercedes believed that it was because she could pretend that it was her own money, instead of Quinn Farbary's. The pair had been working at 'Farbary' since Quinn opened the café six months after graduating high school. Quinn had viewed herself as a wunderkind as this business was moderately successful. Mercedes knew that it helped that her father was a prominent part of Lima society, making what should have been at least a two/three year process established in half a year. Mercedes couldn't let herself be jealous though. She felt she had to be grateful to Quinn, as it was her pay check that allowed Mercedes to afford rent and financially distance herself from her parents. Resentment sometimes flashed behind her eyes though, especially when Quinn would tell her all her hilarious college stories. It seemed a little unfair that it was Quinn's name above the door, yet it was Mercedes that pretty much kept the café from failing.

"Do what I do…don't go to church"

Mercedes laughed briefly before returning to her task of restocking the fridge.

"Quinn is going to be furious if she ever finds out about us using the work landline to do that"

"Quinn can suck my large pounding dick. I'm pretty sure I'm the one that monitors the phone use anyway. As long as she just signs the check we are fine. Anyway, we have better things to talk about then Princess Farbary, like tonight for example? I had no idea that you were so keen"

Mercedes fumbled with a couple of coke bottles and caught them effortlessly.

"I'm not keen, but it was either that or wait weeks. You're the one that says I need to taste this 'White Chocolate' anyway. I thought you would be glad!"

"Oh I am glad"

Santana answered devilishly

"You'll be thanking me in the morning, that's if you even come into work. Seriously as soon as you open your door you'll know exactly why I suggested him"

S&M

Tall, well built, blonde, white and green eyes.

In a second Mercedes wondered if Santana knew her at all. Sure he was handsome, gorgeous in fact but in no way her usual type. Yet her eyes lingered on the way his shirt pulled around his arms, and she couldn't help but let smile when he presented his own. Today definitely wouldn't be too bad.

"White Chocolate?"

She asked nervously, knowing she'd look a damn fool if he wasn't. He grinned a little and lent easily on her front door frame.

"Actually I kind of prefer Sam"

She chuckled, grateful that later on if it got to it she has something a little bit less ridiculous then 'White Chocolate' to call out.

"I'm Mercedes"

"It's nice to meet you Mercedes"

She shook the hand that he offered and invited him inside. Her rented home was a modest two bedroom and as they walked down the small hallway into the living room, she couldn't help but hope he liked it.

"Isn't it a little early to be putting up the Christmas tree?"

She turned and saw him gesturing to the half put up tree and opened boxes of decorations that littered the floor. Blushing slightly she pushed the boxes under the tree with her foot. It was move of a nervous gesture then an attempt at cleaning.

"Oh well after the disaster that was last year I decided to get in early"

Sam raised his eye brows and made himself comfortable on her couch. He clearly wanted to hear the story.

"I spend most of December getting around seeing my friends in New York. My boss takes on a heap of school kids to work the holiday because they are well…cheaper, so I have a bit of time off. Well last year I ended up staying longer than I expected and by the time I arrived home it was Christmas eve and my brother and his two sons were staying at mine, to avoid my parents…."

She could feel herself rambling and she knew she wasn't telling the story right but this Sam seemed interested. He had the whole eye contact thing happening and was smiling, but then she saw the envelope of cash on the coffee table and remembered that it was his job to be interested. Oh well, what the heck. She was paying good money so why not take advantage?

"But that's a different story…anyway I couldn't reach the boxes he had stored away the year before and couldn't make any head way on decorating before they all arrived. Needless to say there were some pretty disappointing faces when they rocked up to one of the barest homes in Ohio. My brother and I were up all pretty much the whole night trying to set up the stupid tree. Then the kids were up at the crack of dawn so I pretty much was powered on redbull and wine that Christmas day"

She started laughing at the memory of the two nephews face when the realised that 'Santa' had set up the tree. Despite the nightmare of a night it had turned out to be a pretty big day. Mercedes paused and noticed that he was laughing, her anxiousness left her. Sam felt like an old friend….an old friend that she was about to have sex with, but still…

"I don't drink a lot… I mean it was Christmas but there were kids around. I didn't start the wine till noon"

She rushed, flustered at the reminder that she was going to have sex in less than ten minutes

"I mean, I DO drink like three times a week…more on the weekend if something is on….is that a lot? Is three times a lot? I just don't want you to get the impression that I'm some drunk"

Sam laughed a little harder and rested his hand on her knee

"Trust me that am not what I got from that story"

He chuckled and his eyes stared at the Christmas tree again

"Still, it is still pretty early to be on top of things. When are you going to New York?"

Mercedes shrugged

"I'm not 100% sure. I just want to be ready. As soon as my boss finishes up her semester and returns I'll have a better idea. I just thought why not get it out of the way then I can just grab my bag and go, without having to worry about coming back to late"

He nodded at her logic and didn't seem to be concerned that her boss was at school. Usually that was the first thing people query about.

"I like New York"

Sam said conversationally and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too, most of my friends have ended up there now but I only really get this once a year trip"

"Do they come to Lima much?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows with a smirk

"Does anyone come to Lima"

Sam shrugged

"Well I did"

She tilted her head, trying to gauge him. Was it normal to want to know more about the person when dealing with a prostitute? Wasn't it suppose too be just about the sex?

"So where are you from then? How did you end up here? Am I allowed to ask that?"

She added with a nervous laugh

"Ask whatever you want. I'm actually from Tennessee but my family was based in Kentucky. I guess I'm here the same reason any one ends up in a place they have absolutely no reason to be in"

She met his eyes, interested

"Love"

Mercedes had to belly laugh at that, he was being so sincere

"Really?"

She let out in a rush and Sam nodded, unaffected by her reaction.

"Yep, followed a girl back to her home town, thought she was the one. Turns out she wasn't and now here I am"

Mercedes frowned; wanting to know more but any question regarding how he came to be a prostitute crossed the line. Sam surprised her by clapping his hands together.

"So are we going to do this?"

She nodded and passed him the envelope and stood up, turning her back to him allowing him a moment to discreetly count it. She had decided that she wanted to use the spare room for tonight. Even if tonight went well, she wasn't sure she wanted the constant reminder every time she went to bed.

"So how do you do the inspection?"

She asked, that was the part she was actually most nervous about. Jonathon had really been clear on the phone. Despite how clinical the whole thing was turning out to be, there was something really intimate about Sam just staring at her genitals.

"Don't stress, I just need to have a quick look. It's just a safety thing, I'm sure you'll be right"

He called from the living as he made his way to meet her in the spare room.

"Do I get to inspect yours?"

She asked her back to the door. She shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Yes please. Actually I insist on it"

He whispered huskily and she couldn't help the smile that appeared. She turned in his strong arms noticing the change in his eyes. It seems her new best friend Sam had been left in the living room and this sexy Sam had come to play.

She stepped out of his arms and undid the button to her jeans. She may as well get the awkward part over with she decided.

"Do you want me to put my pants back on after?"

Sam sat on the end of the bed, his eyes trained on her hands.

"That's up to you. I mean some woman like me to undress them"

Mercedes wondered if Sam realised what a turn off it was to mention the other women. She chose not mention it, seeing as he was a professional so sex and all this other stuff probably become monotonous. Sought of like how she can no longer eat muffins or banana bread. She slipped her jeans to her knees and flinched when his cold hands reached for her.

"Sorry"

He said, mistaking her movement for nervousness.

"It's the worst part of the job….actually I think the worst part is when you realise they have an STD"

She laughed a little at the thought and wondered if he was being a little too thorough with his fingers.

"Of course all I can do is visual inspection. We'll always have to wear a condom"

She nodded and pulled her jeans up and he quickly snatched his fingers back. Sam had a way of making this whole thing seem so normal. As if every day he just walked into people's houses, had sex with women and then walked out. She internally slapped her forehead at her obtuseness. Of course that's exactly what he did.

Sam stood up and pulled her in close to him by her waist. His lips touched hers and she couldn't believe how quickly her knees weakened. Is this what Santana was talking about? Could White Chocolate make all the ladies melt like this? At 23 this was the first time she was being kissed by a man that wasn't her boyfriend. She wondered if that maybe had something to do with it. She might have felt comfortable with Sam, but he was still mysterious and still a stranger. She could practically do almost whatever wanted and he couldn't judge her for it. She boldly let her tongue swipe the bottom of his lip, asking for entering.

"I love the intuitive"

He murmured against her lips, allowing their tongues to meet. His fingers traced her frame and Mercedes let all her thoughts leave her. Who cares if she had to make someone find her desirable? It gave her a sense of control. Control she very much wanted to take advantage of why she could. Her hands reached for his belt and she suddenly felt his hands over the top of her own.

"No way Curves, you first. I got a glimpse before but snatched it away before I got the chance to explore."

She smirked and pushed him lightly, causing him to fall on the bed. She giggled at his dramatics

"Surely you're not that weak!"

She laughed and he sat up pulling on her arms and forcing her on top of his body before she could mock him any further. Their mouths joined again and Mercedes felt herself being rolled onto her back. Sam propped his head on his bent elbow, looking down at her from his side.

"I'm going to ask you a serious of questions and you going to answer them honestly"

She nodded not surprised that Sam was chatter. She just hoped he didn't expect her to be too articulate as he fiddled with the buttons of her shirt.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Mercedes watched as he reached the bottom button and pulled the shirt away from her chest. She had wanted to wear something totally sexy but her budget these days only really allowed her to be practical. Still she had managed to rummage up a plain black satin bra that strained to contain her breasts. That didn't matter to Sam though she noticed, as in the same second the bra was revealed he had already snapped the clip at the front open, and her breasts spilled out. With her nipple between his fingers she answered honestly.

"A year and a half"

He looked up from her breasts to meet her eyes, surprised.

"Really? So these lovely breasts haven't been admired in over a year?"

Mercedes couldn't remember if Shane had ever admired her breasts. Sure he liked to look at them when they poked out of her top and he definitely liked squeezing them but she couldn't remember a time he had 'admired' them.

Sam's tongue swiped the harden nipple between his fingers and Mercedes raised her hips. A move of desperation that should have embarrassed her, but Sam made no comment and looked up at her. His chin now resting between her breasts and Mercedes realised that he was pretty adorable. It was another trait that Mercedes never really went for and again wondered what Santana was thinking when she thought that Sam was exactly what she needed. No matter, being adorable really worked in Sam's favour tonight. His frame seemed to dwarf her as he draped his body around hers. She wondered if it felt this intimate for him every time. She knew that if she closed her eyes she could pretend that Sam was her boyfriend and this is how'd they would wake up together, but instead of a conversation about her breasts they would be making plans for what to do that day.

She tried not to be saddened by that thought and realised that it had nothing to do with Sam. He was just a body tonight, a body that she had paid for and there were no promises and no future, just sex. Maybe this is the thought process Santana thought she needed.

Sam stroked her arms gently

"Have you got a boyfriend?"

She shook her head and was rewarded with two gentle kisses on each breast

"Have you got a girlfriend?"

She raised her eyebrows at the question and stared down at him amused

"Wouldn't I have called a different kind of establishment if I was after a woman?"

He swiped both her nipples with his tongue and chuckled

"Oh you'd be surprised at the clients I've had to service"

He was doing it again- bringing up the fact that he was in fact a prostitute. Her mind flicked to Santana and although going into this situation she knew that this Sam had had sex with Santana, it finally dawned on her….he had had sex with Santana.

Maybe she wasn't this kind of girl; maybe she needed the safety of a relationship. She had only had sex with two men, and both of those men (although technically one had been a boy at the time) had been seriously committed to her. Sam was just here for the hour and half, she let herself fall under his spell again

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was my friend Santana that recommended you"

"Oh? And did what was it about me that your friend said you would like?"

She noticed that he made no mention of knowing who she was talking about. Clearly his clients did mean as much to him as he meant to him. It was an oddly negative thought lightened her up a little bit and she decided to capture his lips with her again.

The gesture seemed welcomed and he responded warmly.

"She said that you were my type"

Sam cocked one eyebrow up, as if this bit of news surprised him.

"Really? And did I meet expectations?"

"No"

Mercedes thought there was no point lying. It wasn't as if Sam was her boyfriend. Sam kissed her quickly, undisturbed by her honesty.

"Hmm and what did I fall up short on? What did your last boyfriend look like?"

Urgh Shane? Really? Did she have to talk about him just as Sam had resumed massaging her breasts?

"Tall"

"I'm tall"

"Big"

Sam winked and pressed himself to her thigh

"Yeah, me too"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. Using her arms to describe him

"No I mean like he is big"

"Like fat?"

"No! well…. "

Sam laughed and nuzzled into her neck

"Ok, so you like tall fat guys. I respect that"

"He was also…."

She ran her fingers across her skin, unable to say the words. It surprised how shy she had become since leaving school. She could imagine what Santana would say if she could see her now.

_Just tell him, you like your guys tall, big and black, No shame it that! _

The thought made Mercedes pause for a minute. Again, why did Santana think that she'd like Sam? He was the total opposite to her usual type.

Sam understood her actions and licked behind her ear.

"Wow, your friend really doesn't know you…."

He was interrupted by her vibrating phone in her jean pocket. He raised himself off her with his arms and allowed her hands to find the phone.

"Is it important?"

Mercedes checked the caller id. It was Santana.

"It's actually said friend…."

Mercedes admitted confused.

"Doesn't she know you're busy?"

Mercedes sat up and Sam rolled off her, lying on his side again watching her concerned face.

"Yeah she does….it must be important"

Mercedes accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

S&M


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

Mercedes was surprised to find Mr Lopez when she entered the private hospital room. He wasn't an unwelcomed presences, it's just his job often made him unavailable. Mercedes guessed though, if her daughter was lying unconscious in a hospital bed she would have moved the earth to be there.

"Mr Lopez"

He looked up, tears in his ears and stood up embracing his daughter's best friend. He gave her a kiss on each cheek and held her arms.

"Why is a young girl doing the closing a shop by herself? There are such evil out there….it just shouldn't be allowed….aren't right?"

Mr Lopez cast a look to Sam who was still standing in the door way. Mercedes had been too shaken and over the alcohol limit to drive so Sam insisted that he did. Mercedes didn't know what to make of the situation. She had no time to think about the fact that the man she had paid to have sex with was now standing beside her in a hospital room as her friend (who he has had sex with) lay unconscious. She had assumed that he would have dropped her off at the door and was surprised when pulled into a park. Well, it was her car they were in she remembered. Great, this all just got even more complicated.

"Is that what happened, she was attacked outside the shop"

Sam asked Mr Lopez, who nodded in response. A wave of guilt filled Mercedes. She should have been there; she was supposed to be there.

"Where was Jess? Was she hurt too?"

Mercedes looked around the room for the young girl who worked casually for Quinn. With Mercedes off, Jess should have been there.

"Who is Jess?"

Mr Lopez asked

"Is that another employee?"

Mercedes nodded

"Quinn wouldn't have let Santana work alone"

Mr Lopez threw his hands up

"Don't start me on that girl Mercedes. Too young to be running a business! No one with their head screwed on would leave their staff so vulnerable!"

"Wait, you guys work at Farbary's?"

Sam asked, injecting him to the conversation. Mercedes just nodded; unsurprised that Sam knew the place. Everyone knew the Farbary family. She bit her lip nervously, studying Santana's bruises. She rubbed her eyes feeling so removed from her own life. Who could want to hurt her friend? Sadly more than a few faces flashed through her mind and she grabbed Santana's hand, tears filling her eyes. She felt presences behind her and assumed it was Mr Lopez, til a hand began rubbing the small of her back and she turned to find Sam.

"Have the police been called?"

Sam asked, but Mercedes wondered about someone else that should be here.

"Where's Mrs Lopez?"

Mr Lopez rubbed his eyes, contemplating both questions.

"Yes, but there are no security cameras or anything they can work with till Santana wakes up. Mrs Lopez is with them now, demanding action"

He shrugged, somewhat defeated

"I'm not sure what expects to accomplish, their all a bunch of fools"

Mercedes didn't respond to the insult and tried to discreetly hide her yawn. It was getting late and she was very aware of Sam beside her. Everything was such a mess. The tears came thick and fast and fast and Sam's hand began to rub her back.

"Hey now, she'll be ok Mercedes"

Mercedes nodded and wiped her tears quickly.

"I know, I'm being silly… I'm just so sick of this town. Santana is beautiful and an amazing person….this shouldn't keep happening"

Sam pulled her into a hug and looked up at Mr Lopez

"This has happened before?"

He asked, anger seeping through his tone. Mr Lopez nodded tiredly from his chair beside his daughter.

"Yes. She is never been in hospital before, but yes…it has happened before. You should take Mercedes home. It's late and Santana will only be sleeping"

Sam nodded

S&M

The car trip was silent but Mercedes mind was too consumed to be worried about making conversation. The guilt was consuming but she tried to supress it. What was done was done and there was nothing she could do to take back the abusive actions of others.

"Any idea about who could have done it?"

Mercedes shook her head at his question and answered

"I don't know. Last time it was some Lima Heights Adjacent loser with too much time on his hands"

Sam chuckled darkly, his eyes trained on the road. He was starting to think that maybe he was cursed. He'd barely known Mercedes for half an hour and her world collapses in on itself. He was starting to believe that the universe could tell he had found her intriguing and decided to punish him through her.

"Hey now, be careful with the insults. You have a Lima Heights Adjacent Loser right next to you and I may have to step up and defend my home turf"

His attempt to lighten the mood back fired majorly as Mercedes then attempted to apologise. The pulled into her drive when he stopped her.

"Curves, I'm joking. Are you going to be alright tonight? Are you scared?"

Mercedes shook her head at his questions

"I'm just sad and worried. Thank you so much for tonight, I know it's not exactly what you signed up for"

They stepped out of the car and Sam locked the door before returning her keys.

"It was nothing that couldn't have been avoided. I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. People are sick. Will I see you again?"

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her

"It took me so much nerve to even do this in the first place. Pretty sure I'm scared for life"

"Well you wanted this for a reason, so I hope it hasn't totally put you off…."

He trailed off wondering what she was thinking. He could feel himself wanting to suggest that she call and ask for him again. What would be the point though? Never get attached. That was a rule so obvious that they didn't even bother pointing it in the hand book.

"But maybe get a big fat black guy next time"

Mercedes laughed and waved good bye and ascended up her front stairs.

"Yeah maybe I will"

Sam sighed, sad at the thought.


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

"I don't know what I'm more pissed off about. This black eye or you missing out on your night with White Chocolate"

Mercedes didn't respond. She was officially into minute fifteen on her silent treatment Santana. The same Santana who not only signed herself out of hospital but had also started back at work the next day.

"Oh c'mon Cedes, I'm fine! It's not like I'm not used to it"

Mercedes' fist tightened on the sponge she was currently using on the tables.

"I wish you would stop being so casual about the whole thing. You could have been killed"

She finally spat out, earning a grin from Santana

"Ah so she speaks! So how far did you ended up getting with W.C before my dad broke up the party?"

Mercedes sighed and threw the sponge behind her, satisfied when it hit Santana. She had been able to dodge any questions about Sam so far, but Santana seemed hell bent on pulling out information. She gathered it would probably be better to just do it now while they were still setting up for open and there were no customers around.

With her back still turned from Santana, she gave a glazed overview

"Didn't get to anything exciting, I was actually asking him to leave when your dad rang"

She lied flawlessly causing Santana to splutter

"So you wasted a bit of your New York money to send him on his way?"

"He didn't ask for the money after I explained that I had been misled and he wasn't my type"

"What do you mean he isn't your type?!"

Santana spat, throwing the sponge back at Mercedes catching her in the face

"Fucking hell Santana, grow up! I will quite happily give you a second back eye!"  
Mercedes didn't know why she was lying; she just wanted to stop talking about Sam.

"Have you ever thought that your 'type' always ends up a massive failure? I'm just forcing you to try something new"

The two women were gripping each side of the counter. This wasn't their first fight about Mercedes love life, but it was the first time Santana's words had affected her so quickly and in the workplace as well.

"So what?! I like big, tall black guys! So what! You like curvy red heads, what's the difference?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but didn't relax her intense stance.

"I wasn't taking about him on a superficial level. I'm meant that he is sweet and nice and a little funny. I think someone like that would be good for you! Instead of the workaholic, wannabes that you usually go for! I couldn't give too shits about what W.C looked like! He could have been fucking green and I would still think he'd be good for you"

Mercedes tried to calm her breathing as she absorbed the wall of insults flung at her.

Why did Santana have to be such a meddlesome bitch?

"You tried to set me up with a hooker? I thought the point was to sleep with him, not fall in love with him!"

"I didn't mean W.C specifically… I just thought he'd broaden your fucking mind and start dating someone fucking normal. Now shut the fuck up, I have a headache now!"

Mercedes instantly softened and walked around the counter, embracing Santana. She wished she'd just go home. She was still too frail to be at work!

"Good to see you guys are using company time to be so productive. You guys were supposed to be open five minutes ago"

The two women turned to find Quinn standing in front of the double doors, keys in her hands. She untangled herself from Santana and started shuffling around trying to look busy. Quinn might have been the same age as her and completely hopeless when it came to manual handling but she couldn't help but be intimidated by the blonde. Mercedes guessed it had something to do with have her financial stability in the palm of her manicured little hand.

"Santana, what happened to your face? Is that why we have no customers this morning? You have been scaring them away with your disfigurement?"

There was no sympathy in Quinn's tone and a hint of humour that made Mercedes want to leap over the counter and give Quinn a black eye of her own.

"I was attacked last night and was found unconscious"

"Well I hope you know that means you won't be able to help me out tonight"

Santana swore under her breath and Mercedes felt even worse for her friend.

"Are you going to ask about where she was attacked?"

Mercedes asked Quinn, feeling brazen. Quinn didn't even flinch at her tone and quickly ignored it by asking her own question.

"Can you do it Mercedes? The party starts at seven and you'd have to look presentable"

"I don't know how to make drinks"

"Well can you learn? Do it and don't completely mess it up and the three hundred dollars is yours"

Mercedes glanced at Santana, torn. The job was usually hers and she knew Santana relied on the extra money she earned freelancing for Quinn. Mercedes just quickly nodded, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Was that all Quinn?"

S&M

"Stacey! Get out here now!"

Sam hated the clock some days, usually when the school run was involved. He could never understand why it always took them all so long to get out the door on a weekday. Even with all his attempts at planning and routine the three of them seemed to be forever late. Today had been no exception as Stacey had decided she owned no shoes. This had taken Sam by surprise considering he thought he could easily describe three that she owned quite clearly.

It was Friday and he was so pumped for the weekend. He had put off letting the kids know about his week off, simply because he hadn't had a minute to do so. They had been asleep under the care of Lauren when he returned from helping out Mercedes and new it would be a colossal mistake getting them excited before school.

"Stacey! We have to go!"

She sauntered out of the bedroom, backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Stop yelling at me Sammy. You aren't my father"

Oh, so it was going to be one of those kinds of mornings.

"Stacey, just come. Your brother and I have been sitting here waiting and it's time to go!"

She rolled her eyes with more attitudes then someone her age should have, but made her way through the door.

They made their way to the lift when they ran into Lauren and her daughter, also heading for school.

"I can take them all"

Sam offered but Lauren shook her head

"We are off to the doctors first, Emily needs her needles. Are the kids still coming around this afternoon?"

Sam glanced at the twins who were bickering amongst themselves and looked back at Lauren.

"Yeah. Is that ok? I've just got this one shift tonight then-"

He checked to see if the twins were still distracted before mouthing

"Then I have a week off"

Lauren grinned

"Oh awesome! I might even cash in a few babysitting I. ?"

Sam laughed

"I would love that"

S&M

The twins barely looked back at him as they raced from his car and Sam shook his head. He hoped this week he'd be able to gain back their love a little bit and maybe work out if could change up his roster a bit at work. Maybe cut back a bit on his side business. His phone buzzed and he pulled over to answer.

_Quinn _

Groaning he accepted the call.

"Sam?"

"Yes Quinn. It's me"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it"

"Ok, I'm just confirming. Don't forget it's six o'clock. That's when all the staff is arriving"

His relationship with Quinn was strictly professional but the jibe about being staff didn't help his already sour mood. Quinn was one of the first women he'd being hired for his one on one services but the young blonde saw more use for him then just sex. He'd become her fake boyfriend that she'd flash around like a piece of jewellery at certain parties she'd host. Sam could never understand why she couldn't find someone from that stupid college she went to act as her handbag. It certainly would be a little bit cheaper. Sometimes, when she wasn't being a complete bitch Sam often wondered if maybe Quinn had a little soft spot for him. It would be easy to love Quinn. She was the type of beautiful people wrote poems about. Having sex with her was always quite easy, but she never got his heart racing or feels a spark at her touch.

He had a moment of weakness and let his mind float to Mercedes. If he was a normal guy with a normal life he could imagine asking her out. He guessed she'd be someone really easy to be in love with. Sam wondered that maybe in this second life he was picturing he could have been a romantic and really woo her properly. He laughed at himself as he threw his phone on the back seat and resumed driving to Stallionz. He must be going mad if he thought he could ever have a normal relationship like that with someone.

S&M

Quinn's family home was spectacular but Mercedes had seen it enough times to still be wowed. She straightened out her black pencil skirt as she made her way through the kitchen and outside to where the party would be. Mercedes had no idea who would be coming that deserved such fan fair. Did Quinn forget that she lived in Lima? Sometimes she liked to imagine how Quinn would cope in a city like New York. Would she become faceless in the crowd or would she be top dog like she was here?

Mercedes mentally reminded herself to ring Kurt. She had needed to organise her annual trip. She could feel herself getting edgy and needed a break from this town, even it was only temporary. She found the temporary bar and gathered from the sealed boxes that she was expected to set up everything as well.

Damn Quinn!

She pulled open one of the tubs and began arranging the bottle of spirits when a voice caught her attention behind her.

"Well it certainly is a small world"

Mercedes turned to face who was talking to her and her jaw dropped.

Quinn Farbary had hired a prostitute.

The same prostitute that she had hired.

The same one that definitely had had sex with Santana.

Wow she was feeling a bit faint.

"Oh my god. Hello Sam"

He was wearing a suit and Mercedes couldn't believe he was just a normal guest here; he was definitely working for Quinn. She needed to tell Santana, this was just too juicy. Although they wouldn't be able to reveal to anyone because how could they tell that they knew Sam because they too had hired his services.

"Hey! How's your friend?"

Mercedes was slightly taken aback by his casual demeanour. Was this not totally strange for him too? Was it every day that you head between a woman's breast on to find out that she was the employee of another woman, whose breasts Mercedes assumed had been in his mouth as well.

"Are you here with Quinn?"

She asked quickly, desperate for answers. There is no way she could make small talk with Sam about Santana without getting the gossip first.

"You can't say anything Mercedes"

Sam replied sternly and Mercedes smirked

"Just knowing is wonderful enough Sam"

Sam chuckled and began helping her set up some glasses. When she questioned his actions he shrugged and said he was on the clock anyways.

S&M

The night was completely boring in Mercedes opinion. Pretty much most of the crowd was drinking wine. Apart from a few scotches she was mostly just refilling snobs wine glasses. Her eyes watched Sam most of the night who had taken to doing silly faces whenever their eyes met. She chuckled every time and couldn't explain why. As the night slowed down and the crowd began to thin Sam had approached her for a chat.

"So I feel like I should inform you that White Chocolate is taking the week off, so if you want to make a booking it will have to be the week after"

Her cheeks flushed and she focused on repacking the bottles slowly back into the crates so she was able to just race out at 11.30.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are making fun of me? How are you popular if your that mean?"

Sam chucked and lent on the temporary bar, watching her bend over the boxes.

"Don't woman like jerks?"

Mercedes laughed

"Well just so you're not tossing and turning all week, I just let you know that I won't be making that phone call"

Sam sighed dramatically

"Well that's a shame because I like chatting to you"

Mercedes looked into is eyes and saw the hint of truth behind his words.

"Well we can always be friends"

She told him honestly and he smiled

"I don't have any friends, so that would be nice"

Mercedes smiled prettily

"You're going to like being my friend"

S&C

A/N There is definitely more involved with the incident with Santana, this chapter was just running a bit long!


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm using Sam from season three as inspiration, so he could be seen as being OOC from season four. I don't really like 'dumb jock' Sam, I prefer the romantic, driven one from 3

Also, just to clear up any confusion. Santana wasn't trying to set Mercedes up with Sam, she was just trying to get Mercedes out of her comfort zone and prove to her that she could like someone with the same character as Sam

Thanks so much for the reviews and favourites. I read all of them and love hearing your guys thoughts x

S&M

When Mercedes first put in her application for a week's worth of rec leave, she imagined that she would wake up that first Saturday morning around midday. She would shuffle around her home in her pyjamas, maybe have breakfast in the small yard and plan all the things she'd do when she finally made it to Kurt's.

She never imagined she'd be Lima police station trying to calm down an irate Santana with two little boys who were giggling at all the grown up words being thrown around. Officer Jackson had been in a couple of grades above them at school, not that he was acknowledging the connection now. He had been working on Santana's attack but due to the lack of witnesses coming forward and Quinn's lax security there wasn't really much he could do.

To say Mercedes was angry was an understatement. She understood the position Officer Jackson was in but the lack of sympathy was disturbing.

"So what are our options?"

Mercedes asked, bouncing her nephew on her knee. She knew they shouldn't be witness all this drama but her brother had put her in a corner needed her to babysit over the weekend. Despite having her hands already full with looking after Santana, she couldn't not help her brother Leo out.

"Well, I think it would be in your best interest to protect yourselves. Maybe look into some security or self-defence. Also, I think it would help the situation if Ms Lopez learned to tone down her life style"

Mercedes stood up and ushered her nephews out of the office. They didn't need to see Santana rip him to shreds.

S&M

Sam kept his eyes firmly shut. He knew that as soon as he opened them it would all over. He decided that in that moment that he would dedicate his life to hunting down and murdering who ever decided that Saturday morning was a good time for cartoons. Stacey and Stevie had woken and slipped into the sofa bed with him, turning on the television without a care for his need for sleep.

"Do you think he is really asleep?"

"I'm hungry! Wake him up!"

Sam groaned into his pillow and rolled over onto his back. Quickly checking the time, he groaned loudly again. Stevie poked him hard in the ribs.

"I want breakfast Sam"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to please and thankyous in this house?"

Stevie turned and faced back to the TV

"This isn't a house. It's an apartment"

He replied smartly and Sam rolled his eyes. He watched the TV for a minute as some bouncy brunette with way to much energy for an adult danced around onscreen. Her doe eyes reminded him of Mercedes and the new friendship they had formed the night before. He wondered if it had been all talk or him he'd actually see her again. He was being honest when he said that he had no friends. Apart from Lauren and his boss Blaine he barely had anyone that he could talk to. It's not like his job allowed him to socialise with the other parents at school. Mercedes was different though because she was coming into this friendship already knowing who he was. Well, what he did for a living anyway. The twins and their whole history were still private but Sam felt confident that this would be a good thing for them. He wondered if he should ring her but decided against it. The ball would have to be in her court, especially considering that Sam was in business with her boss Quinn.  
What a total mind fuck.

It suddenly occurred to him that Mercedes could be totally put off by that fact. She may have been cool, but that cool? He was asking for a lot.

With an oomf! Stacey had decided that she was going to be affectionate today and had jumped on his stomach. HE grabbed the young girl by the shoulders to stop her bouncing and laughed at her actions. Stevie watched on from the end of the bed.

"Time for breakfast kiddies"

Stacey's expression turned dark and she thumped him hard on the chest.

"We aren't kiddies!"

S&M

"I'm not dying Mercedes!"

Mercedes slid the plate in front of her friend and rolled her eyes.

"I just want you here for a couple of nights since you are refusing to return to the hospital. I know you're not dying! You complain too much to be nearly dead"

"What about these little rugrats"

Santana asked gesturing to her nephews who were sharing the dining room table and waiting patiently for their aunt to pass them their plates. Mercedes smiled; despite the distain in her tone she knew that Santana had a lot of love for her nephews. Not that it was hard, they were especially adorable.

"Where will I sleep? This house is too small for all these people and plus you insist on having that stupid tree up"

After passing the boys their sandwiches she took her own plate and sat on the other side of Santana. Her friend did have a point, but Mercedes was hell bent on ensuring that Santana stayed close.

"They will sleep with me or one will take the couch. No more arguing Santana"

Santana shrugged and Mercedes knew that she had won. She decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking I might have a barbecue tonight. Celebrate the boys being here, celebrate the start of a work free week, might ask around a couple of people"

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Who are these 'couple of people' are all your friends in New York"

"Not all my friends are"

"Oh that's right, just your_ best_ friends"

Mercedes resisted the urge to roll her eyes again at her friend. For years Santana has shown her slight jealously towards Kurt. The pair had never liked each other. Santana always said argued that Kurt always used Mercedes and Kurt believed that Santana was just a bitch. Mercedes never minded…well she did but they were freaking grown-ups.

Mercedes decided not to comment on her tone and finally realise the information she had been withholding all morning.

"Actually I think I might invited Sam"

"Who is Sam?"

Santana asked confused as she chewed through half her sandwich. Raising her eyebrows Mercedes mouthed

"White Chocolate"

In a moment that disgusted Mercedes, Santana spat out her sandwich.

"As in the pr-"

Mercedes began to wave her arms violently, gesturing to the boys. Santana smiled sweetly at the pair.

"Do you to want to finish your sandwiches outside? Your aunties need to have a grown up talk"

After seeking approval from their Aunt, the boys ran off excited.

"Mercedes what are you doing?"

Mercedes was taken aback by her tone; she seemed almost concerned about this new development.

"You were the one that said I needed to branch out and get my spark back by trying something new. Maybe being friends with someone like him might be fun"

"I meant someone LIKE him, not actually him! He is a sex worker! He could be dangerous!"

"But he is safe enough to have sex with?"

Santana sighed and touched her face gingerly

"I know I'm not making myself clear. I just hope that he doesn't bring any trouble. I mean I'm already a target for violence because I like girls. What happens when the men of this town find out your hanging out with a dude that's slept with their wives and with their money as well?"

Santana did have a point. Maybe Sam wasn't as safe as he seemed to be. Santana was known to be over protective though, especially when it had come to Mercedes. Mercedes couldn't remember a boyfriend she had that Santana had like, hell she didn't even like her best friend Kurt!

"I just have this feeling about him. I can just tell he is a good guy. Plus, Quinn seems to trust him"

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Mercedes smirked

"It seems we aren't the only ones who had paid for Sam's services. Quinn uses him as an escort and I'm 95% sure they have sex"

The rest of the sandwich fell from her mouth

"White Chocolate certainly is a busy man. I actually found about Stallionz at one of her parties. Never knew that though! Here I was sitting here thinking Ms Quinn was pure as snow! Maybe letting this Sam guy into our inner circle might have its perks"

Mercedes pulled out her phone from her pocket, getting ready to call Sam.

"You can't say anything Santana! Well not to Sam anyway! His job relies on discretion. So do you mind if he comes round tonight? I know you still aren't looking your best…."

She trailed off, wondering if Santana just wanted to relax but was to embarrassed to admit it.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that he and I have had sex?"

Mercedes laughed

"If I was concerned about all the people Sam has had sex with, we wouldn't be able to be friends"

S&M

Stacey was only half way through her ballad when his mobile rang. Glancing at the caller i.d. he smiled when he saw Mercedes was calling him.

"Stace, you are going to have to pause it there. I need to take this phone call"

Stacey rolled her eyes, used to her brothers never appreciating her concerts.

"You're staying though aren't you Stevie?"

Stevie smiled and nodded at his twin.

"Sure Stace"

Glad to see twins getting along, Sam slipped into their bedroom and answered the call.

"Afternoon Curves"

"You know if we are going to be friends, you can't be using sex names"

Sam laughed softly

"That's not a sex name trust me. If I told you the sex name ideas I had for you, you'd blush so hard you'd explode"

His smile widen at the sound of her hearty laughter

"Oh you a too much….anyway I'm calling because I wanted to ask my new friend a question"

"Fire away, friend"

"Would you like to come to mine for barbeque tonight? I have a few people staying over and I was thinking it might be fun"

Sam glanced at the closed door, the soft murmur of his brother and sister playing could be heard.

"Is it ok if I bring my brother and sister?"

If Mercedes was surprised by his request, she didn't show it and agreed straight away.

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight then"

"Oh and Sam I just wanted to let you know that one of your other one time clients will be here"

"Your friend who was attacked?"

"Yeah, does that make you uncomfortable?"

"If you guys are fine with it then I'm fine with it, Curves"

Sam answered honestly

"Good! See you tonight!"

S&M

The evening was going well. Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so freely and especially considering the last couple of days she had had, it was kind of nice. Sam's siblings had been the focus of most of the evening, every time she had turned around one of them seemed to be standing behind her ready to ask a random question that would make her laugh. Sam had insisted that they leave her alone for a minute and they play with the other kids. They ignored his authority in such a way that Santana was laughing. It wasn't until Mercedes prompted them to go join her nephews who were playing with a basketball that they decided to.

She was fiddling with the salad by the sink, talking to Santana out the window when she felt Sam standing behind her.

"I thinking my brother and sister are in love with you"

Mercedes laughed at the slight accusation in his tone

"Oh please, I'm just the new shiny toy that promised them cake at the end of the night. They are just trying to push your boundaries"

Sam stole and olive from the bowl and lent on the kitchen bench

"Yeah well they have been pushing pretty hard lately. Sometimes I think they look at me and I honestly think they hate me"

"Look I hardly know them and I'm only just getting to know you and I can tell there is a lot of love between you guys. I know what you do for a living and I know you must be doing it tough, but I know you are doing it for them"

Mercedes felt Sam studying her face and tried not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Does it disgust you, know what I do?"

Mercedes placed him the salad, gesturing him to take it out to the table outside.

"I don't love it, but I'm your friend so I will accept it. Let me know when you want a career change though, I'll be the first person ready to help you out"

Sam laughed

S&M

"So what, she is just going to do nothing?"

The kids were inside playing with the half set up Christmas tree and watching T.V, leaving the adults outside to discuss recent events. Sam had been angered by Quinn and the police stations lack of response to Santana's attack.

"Well I guess the Office Jackson is right. I mean what can they do?"

"Yeah but she could at least make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm a hooker and I think I'm more protected then you girls"

Santana had laughed hard at that and took a deep sip of her wine, making eye contact with Mercedes knowing that she was annoyed that Santana was drinking alcohol.

"So Sam, got any good work stories?"

"Santana!"

Mercedes spluttered but Sam just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, discretion is a part of the job. It's bad enough you guys know I'm under contract for your boss"

Santana frowned

"I've been beaten up; can I have just one story about Quinn? Please"

Sam just shook his head and Santana rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well I'm out"

She dropped a kiss to Mercedes head and waved to Sam.

"Thanks for letting me stay Cedes"

Mercedes just waved back to her friend and watched her enter the house.

"You are really worried about her aren't you?"

Sam asked softly

"Of course I am. I'm just grateful she is safe and alive now. Is your job really dangerous? Do you get yourself into scary situations?"

Sam shook his head

"No Mercedes you aren't going to do this. I shouldn't be worry about me, I can look after myself"

Mercedes grunted, offended by his brush off.

"It's natural to worry. I mean gosh Sam really can't be safe"

Sam shrugged; embarrassed about the direction the conversation had taken.

"I've got a good boss, good work mates. It's more the home situation that has me worried. The kids had it when I work nights and the stay at this woman called Lauren's apartment. I don't think they like not being in their bed. Lauren has her own kid and life though, it's not like I can ask her to stay in my apartment"

"I could"

Sam was slightly taken aback by the offer and instantly became self-conscious about his apartment. Sure it was clean and safe, but what would Mercedes think about him sleeping on a pull out bed? Or the fact that the twins shared? Sam pulled at his collar, a wave of shame filling him. Maybe this was all a big mistake and this friendship idea was a terrible decision.

A little figure appeared at the backdoor

"Aunty?"

Mercedes smiled and gestured for her nephew to come out. He crawled into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. Mercedes was a kind and unique woman. As Sam watched her croon to her nephew he realised that she wouldn't be the type to judge, plus she let a lot slide as it was.

"Ok, that would be really good. I think I'm enjoying this whole friendship thing. It's kind of working out in my favour"

Mercedes smirked

"Yeah well, just wait till it comes time for me to cash in a favour"

S&M

Hope you guys are enjoying the beginning of their friendship, because as a few of you guys mentioned the best relationships are those built on the foundations of friendships x


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

"So you have never been to a strip show?"

The rain was bucketing down and Mercedes' eyes were focused on the rotating bag of popcorn in the microwave. It was Sunday afternoon and despite having only hang out the night before, Mercedes could feel herself going mad being stuck in the house with two energetic boys and a grumpy Santana. She had invited Sam and his family over for a movie afternoon, hoping that the company of other kids would lessen boredom. The fact that Sam would be in tow was a dorky bonus.

"No Sam, never. Can you lessen the stripper talk around the kids?"

She added, gesturing to the four children who seemed to be having an in depth conversation on the couch. She wondered what four kids under ten had to talk about so seriously.

"Never ever?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Sam, smirking at how child-like he was coming across.

"No Sam. Never, ever, ever"

"I don't believe you. I know women; you do all that wild bachelorette stuff and then turn up to work the next day like nothing happened. Is that how you found out about White Chocolate? You saw the goods at the matinee and wanted the after show?"

She slapped him on the chest, oblivious to the dinging of the microwave.

"Are we having white chocolate?"

The adults froze and looked down at Mercedes youngest nephew, Campbell. Sam scooped up the five year old, causing the little boy to erupt with giggles.

"Your Auntie wants white chocolate badly. I don't think she has been nice enough for it though, so she isn't going to get any"

Mercedes glared hard at the innuendo and took Campbell from his grasps.

"Auntie doesn't like white chocolate"

Mercedes told him, scrunching up her face comically

"White chocolate is disgusting"

"White chocolate is the best and you do want him…I mean it"

Mercedes laughed at his slip up, and snuggled into the little boys neck

"What do you reckon Camps? Do you like white chocolate?"

He shook his head, his face of disgust mimicking his aunts.

"I hate white chocolate. I want ice cream"

Sam hung his head, defeated.

"Man you Jones' are hard to please"

S&M

The movie marathon was a success, despite the dvds of choice not really being Sam's taste. He couldn't believe how normal it had all felt. Like he and Mercedes had been mates for years. Sam couldn't really remember having any friendships like this. Most of them disappeared as his father became more infamous and dangerous. There was no love lost when Mr Evans was finally imprisoned.

The death of his mother had been rough, especially since Sam had been living in Lima at the time. He'd never let himself dwell on the guilt of leaving them for Brittney. How could he have known that his mother was going to get behind the wheel drunk? Still sometimes in quiet moments he'd cry. Brittney had turned out not to be worth separating himself from his family. He had been naïve and now here he was.

"Are we going to see Mercedes tomorrow?"

Stacey asked from the back seat of his car. Sam glanced back at her in the rear vision mirror.

"No. You have school tomorrow"

Actually that was a half lie. Sam would be picking her up on the way back from dropping the twins off from school. Sam had decided to believe her when she said she had never been to a strip club and Sam wanted to rectify that situation. His sister Stacey didn't need to know that though.

"Are we going to see her the next day?"

Sam sighed, his eyes focused on the road.

"I don't know. Not likely"

"Why does she know?"

That question was from Stevie and slightly shook Sam. He was too quiet for and eight year old boy and it made Sam nervous. He didn't have to ask what he was referring too but decided to ask anyway.

"About Dad?"

Stevie nodded and he knew Stacey was listening intently

"No, she doesn't"

"Don't tell her Sam"

Stacey cried out

"She won't want us if she does"

Sam shifted in his seat as they slowed at a red light. Mercedes was the first person he'd ever felt completely comfortable with, yet there were still some secrets that were left untouched.

S&M

"Are the gone?"

Santana asked, tiredly from the guest bedroom door. Mercedes looked up from her vacuuming. Popcorn and Sam had definitely been a bad combination.

"Sorry"

She said gesturing to the vacuuming

"I didn't think"

Santana shrugged and made her way to the fridge

"No problem, I was awake anyway. It was hard to sleep with all the flirting going on in the longue room"

"What are you going on about Santana?"

With a handful of grapes she slid onto the kitchen bench and watched her friend fluff around with the couch pillows.

"I'm very proud of you for having such a modern friendship. It's very city of you to be friends with a hooker. I just don't think you should fall in love with him"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Sometimes Santana was way too nosy for her own good.

"I'm not in love with him; I'm enjoying his friendship and helping him out"

"Mercedes you were giggling like a school girl at all his stupid jokes. I can't even remember the last time I'd heard that sound"

Mercedes turned the vacuum back on to drown out her friends teasing.

S&M

For ten in the morning, there were a lot of people. Mercedes couldn't work out where they all came from. Lima wasn't that big. At that thought she quickly diverted her eyes. What if she saw someone she knew? How would she explain that?

'Oh my friend works here and we are just checking out the show'

Sam tugged on her sleeve and she walked through the door into the main bar. It wasn't as seedy as she was expecting, but the music was loud. People were milling around, looking for seats.

"The show starts soon. I've got us some awesome seats"

Sam called in her ear over the music, she lent in to answer.

"Why are there people here? Does nobody have jobs?"

Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"We don't all hire prostitutes for their homes Mercedes. Some people like to get their kicks in public. Plus it is actually fun and you don't get the rowdiness of a night crowd"

They approached a set of stairs near the empty stage and Sam unclipped the do not enter rope and gestured for Mercedes to walk up first.

"Ladies first and plus I want to check out that backside"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his playfulness but did as he asked. He tapped her quickly and she turned around glaring, only to be met with his grin.

"I've had my mouth on your boobs Mercedes. There are now no boundaries"

She pulled on his outreached hands.

"Just come on!"

Sam 'awesome seats' weren't actually seats, but the light and sound control room. Mercedes wasn't complaining though, the view was pretty awesome and it made her feel a little bit VIP.

"Hey Blaine, alright that me and Mercedes stand up here and watch the show?"

"You mean Mercedes and I. Just because you're a stripper doesn't mean you don't have to talk properly"

Mercedes chuckled as Sam got taken down a couple of notches by a guy in a bow tie and sweater. Mercedes had to applaud that fact that he totally rocked the look.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes"

She introduced herself, stretching out her hand. The dark haired man accepted it with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Blaine. I'm Sam's boss"

"He also own Stallionz. It's kind of his heaven, you know…because of all the half-naked men"

Blaine glared

"How's the week off Sam? Would you like the holiday to be permanent?"

Mercedes laughed again, falling slightly in love with Blaine and his snappy attitude. He was hard but Mercedes could tell he was a nice guy"

"Is there a bathroom up here? I don't want to miss any of the show"

Sam nodded and gave her directions, watching as she left the sound box.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sam, she is very beautiful"

Sam turned back to Blaine who was fiddling with the controls.

"She isn't my girlfriend but yes she is beautiful"

Blaine looked up, frowning slightly.

"Does she know…."

"Yes she knows. That's kind of how we met"

Blaine chuckled.

S&M

Mercedes had to admit there was way more to stripping then she had ever imagined. She had always just pictured so dude slowly taking his clothes off to some Hot Chocolate song. Stallionz was nothing like that. These boys could dance!

They were also mighty, mighty fine.

Mercedes couldn't help the little smile that played on her lips as one of the soloist teased the crowd, playing with his shirt. She tried to contain her squeals to a minimum, trying to become some of the fan woman who were screaming their hearts of downstairs.

"Like what you see?"

Blaine asked conversationally, proud of his chorography.

"They definitely have skill. I'm living him though"

She said gesturing to the dancer. Blaine nodded in agreement

"Yeah he is one of the best. Took him ages to learn this dance though"

"Yeah because he is dumb as a brick"

Mercedes and Blaine turned to Sam, who was still staring at the stage. He had been brooding since the second song and Mercedes wondered if he was missing all the attention from the women.

"Well, yeah he is"

Blaine admitted.

Mercedes shrugged

"Well, I wouldn't be using him for his brains"

She said with a chuckle, earning herself a smile from Blaine.

"I'm better"

Sam replied, his eyes now switching too Mercedes.

"I know you are!"

Mercedes cooed, as if trying to sooth a child. Sam glared hard and looked at Blaine.

"Play my song"

Blaine rolled his eyes

"Prove you're worth another day. I already have a solid line-up"

Sam was unmoving on the request.

"Play my song, or I'll just get up and dance to whatever"

And with that he turned on his heels and hightailed down the stairs.

"Damn he is a pain!"

S&M

Well Sam was right. He was defiantly better. Mercedes was embarrassed about how blown she was from his little show. She knew he had a body but damn….damn he could move.

They were sitting back in Sam's car, driving somewhere for lunch. Sam had sheen of sweat from the dancing and a smug smile that was doing nothing for Mercedes shallow breathing.

"So was I better?"

The illusion was ruined when Sam opened his mouth but Mercedes was glad.

"Yes you were better. You win!"

Sam laughed glad he was able to impress. He wasn't really sure what had sparked his need to prove his worth. He wondered if he was getting a little possessive of Mercedes because she was his new and only friend. The thoughts of jealously made him think of another Evans.

"Stacey was asking about you this morning. Wondering when she was going to see you again"

Mercedes slipped her sunglasses on.

"She is welcome to see me whenever she what's too. So is her brother"

"What about her older brother?"

"Well I can't seem to get rid of him anyway yeah I guess he is welcome too"

Sam laughed at her jab and pulled into a half empty diner.

"When is your trip to New York? Has Quinn put on the school kids yet?"

Mercedes slapped her forehead.

"Gosh I keep forgetting to ring Kurt. He doesn't even know about Santana yet!"

Sam pushed opened the glass door and gestured for her to walk through.

"Who is Kurt?"

They took a seat in a window booth and began to study the menus as they talked.

"Oh he is my best friend. He lives in New York with everyone else"

Sam dropped his menu dramatically

"You mean I'm not your best friend?"

"No, you're a fool. I went to school with him, he is amazing"

Sam chuckled and signalled for the waitress to come for their drink orders.

"So how come he was able to make it to New York and you were left in loser Lima…and I call it that affectionately since I'm a Lima Loser too…although according to you I'm worse because I live in Lima Heights Adjacent…."

Mercedes ordered a coke and a glass of water, for some reason feeling nervous about the direction the conversation was going.

"Oh you know…he got this really amazing internship and so did my friend Rachel…and it just didn't work out. He is doing really well now. Out of this world fun stuff, but to see him on my annual trip. They are always fun times"

Sam nodded slowly, feeling there was more to it than that. He focused back on the menu. HE knew better than anyone that old wounds sometimes shouldn't be touched.

S&M


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

Glancing at the vibrating phone on the dining table, Sam sighed.

It was Quinn again.

"Are you fighting with your friend?"

Sam shook his head towards his brother and reached over the phone.

"No, I just don't want to answer and be distracted while I'm helping you with your homework"

Stevie returned to the maths problems in front of him and Sam debated wether of not to turn the mobile off. Quinn had been ringing for the last hour and Sam was no closer to wanting to answer it. Plus, if he turned it off there was always that chance that Mercedes would call and he would miss it. She never said she was going to call, but there was always a chance that she might and no way was he going to miss any hard-core friend time. Especially since with all this free time he didn't really have much of life outside homework assignments and Pixar movies. That was it though, he reminded himself. It was like he was longing to hear her giggle or teasing. That would be crazy, because he didn't have a shot in hell he reminded himself.

The phone stopped ringing and he placed it back on the table, only to have it start ringing straight away again. He groaned and picked up the phone again, accepting the call. He stood up and made his way to the kitchenette, frustrated that his time with Stevie was being cut short.

"What Quinn"

"Why haven't you been answering you phone? I really need to see you"

Sam looked at his brother before turning to face the fridge

"I'm on holidays Quinn, I told you this. I'm not taking any appointments"

"You are going to want to have this appointment. Trust me, I will make it worth your time. It's about our arrangement"

Sam sighed, lifting his head back frustrated.

"What is so important we can't talk over the phone? Plus I'm in the middle of something"

"Six hundred dollars"

"What?"

"Six hundred dollars for an hour of you time"

Sam turned around learning on the small fridge. Six hundred dollars meant new twin beds for the kids. Defeated he replied

"Fine, but I need like an hour before I can come over"

"Fine, just get here"

S&M

Sitting on her bed with a book in hand, Mercedes was feeling very lazy. She had accomplished nothing today and loved it. This is what she loved about time off, long days of doing nothing. The opening bars of "Crazy In Love" blared from her bedside table and she rolled over to pick it.

"Hey Sam, what's up"

She listened as Sam took a deep breath on the other side of the line and she perked up, wondering what was making him so nervous.

"So I know you are using tonight to get your laze on, but I really need a favour. I need someone to watch the kids for like an hour tops. I been trying to get a hold of Lauren, but she is now where to be found"

Mercedes glanced at the clock, wondering where Sam had to be so urgently at seven at night.

"It's nearly their bed time, so it apart from the teeth pulling experience of getting them to bed I promise they won't be too much of a hassle"

"Is this a work thing Sam?"

Sam paused

"Sought of, but not really"

"Is it a secret girlfriend?"

Sam chuckled

"No it's not that"

Mercedes stomach clenched at the thought and in a way that she wasn't really comfortable.

"Ok Sam, of course I'll help you out"

S&M

Pulling up to Quinn's lush home, Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He been rushed out the door and barely got a second with Mercedes. She been all smiles and happily shooed him out the door but he'd didn't even say thank-you. The whole drive to Quinn's he was running an inventory in his head.

Had he left a basket filled with clean washing on the dining room table? More worryingly was his underwear anywhere near the top? Knowing his luck it would be his worn out, holey jocks right on show on top of the pile. This was definitely not how he wanted Mercedes to first see his apartment. If had it been planned his favourite superman undies definitely would have been on display.

Shit, when was the last time he had vacuumed?

Thoughts about the state of the fridge (which he knew for sure needed to be wiped out) left his mind as he waved to Quinn who had come to great him at the door.

S&M

Sam definitely was gone for more than an hour and Mercedes was starting to worry. The twins were refusing to go to bed as they were so excited to see her. Mercedes had seen no harm in letting them stay up, all sitting together on the couch.

"Wow Stevie you are a fabulous drawer"

She wasn't lying either and was taken aback at the detail of his pictures. She didn't even think she could colour in the lines.

"Stop hogging Stevie and let Mercedes look at my pictures. Stevie rolled his eyes and took back his picture, allowing his sister to replace it with hers. It was crudely drawn woman with wings.

"Who is that Stacie?"

Mercedes asked curiously, noting the blonde hair of the angel.

"That's mum"

Oh, well that explains one of Mercedes many questions about Sam's circumstances.

"Stacie!"

Stevie admonished, reaching over Mercedes to thump his sister in the stomach.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Now none of that Mr Evans!"

Mercedes scolded, although she was taken aback at the quiet boy's out-burst.

"I can show Mercedes my drawing if I want to Stevie! You did!"

"Yeah but not that one!"

Mercedes could see the little boy getting upset and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why not Stevie? What's wrong with the picture?"

She was dying to know, but didn't want to pressure the child. Stevie just shrugged, not knowing how to articulate his feelings. Luckily he had a twin sister that had a motor mouth big enough for the two of them.

"He is sad because Mum's dead"

She said in a business like tone

"Sometimes he cries"

She added, causing her brother to peak over Mercedes to glare at his twin.

"Hey now, it's ok to cry. I cry a lot when I'm sad too Stevie"

"What makes you sad?"

Stacie asked

Oh lots of things, she thought honestly with a chuckle. She wondered when life was going to catch her break. Although by the sounds of it Sam and his siblings seemed to have had a rougher road to travel down.

"When my favourite TV show gets cancelled"

The twins nodded in solemn agreement.

"Did you want to talk about your Mum Stevie? Some happy memories you have?"

Stevie shook his head and snuggled into her side more. Stacie happily took the reins.

"She liked yellow flowers and would always put my hair in plait for school. Sometime she was to tried to do my hair, so she just let us stay home. Sam never lets us miss school"

Mercedes pause at that, gathering that Stacie must not have told the story right.

"Was she a good cook?"

Stacie nodded

"Way better then Sam. My favourite is chicken"

"I liked it when she cooked spaghetti"

Mercedes glanced down at Stevie, smiling at his decision to join the conversation.

"She had a green car"

Stevie added and Stacie dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I want to go to bed Mercedes"

"Me too"

Her brother added.

She nodded and stood up with them, following them into their bedroom.

S&M

It was nearly eleven when Sam texted his apologises and that he would be home soon. Mercedes had pulled out his bed and was comfortable under the covers, watching television. She had been stressed and worried about his whereabouts imagining situations where the woman's husband walked in on Sam and his wife and beat the life out of him. Now she was just plain pissed, because clearly he was fine. She was also blaming him for the squirming feeling she was experiencing in her stomach. She snuggled into the pillow and decided to just get some shut eye. Her mind was whirling from everything going and all the things that she had learnt. Despite her annoyance at Sam, a little part of her wanted him home so she could give him a hug.

S&M

It was just after midnight when Sam slunk back home, expecting a fight. He laid the envelope of cash on the kitchen bench and smiled at the sight in front of him. The light from the TV lit up her sleeping form as she cuddled tightly to his pillow. He made his way over to her and sunk on the mattress beside her.

"Mercedes"

He whispered softly, shaking her shoulder gently. He bit back a smile as she slowly started to wake.

"I'm home"

"I'm going to kill you"

She answered sleepily. Sam chuckled and brushed her fringe from her face.

"I am so sorry and really grateful, but I have a wonderful explanation for it all"

"Tell me in the morning, oh I'm staying over by the way"

She whispered with a smirk

"Yay, our first friend sleepover! I'm going to your best friend a lot sooner than I thought"

Mercedes closed her eyes and snuggled into the pillow.

"You're such a fool. Now let me sleep"

He patted her arms and stood up, assessing the situation. Clearly he couldn't take the couch, since that was his bed. Sighing he accepted that he was going to have to jump in with the twins. Now his limited sleep was going to be filled with kicks to head and a barrage of questions if he accidently woke them up getting in.

"Just get in Sam. I can hear your mind stressing from here"

Sam looked down at her, but she hadn't opened her eyes. Silently he pulled off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his wife beater and boxers. He gently lowered himself onto the sofa bed and lay down on his spare pillow. He glanced over to Mercedes, who now had her eyes open.

"Stevie and Stacie showed me drawings of your mother tonight, Sam"

Sam swallowed and turned to his side, facing her.

"She died"

Mercedes nodded

"I mean I had gathered, but they told me tonight"

"I don't really like talking about it"

He said honestly and Mercedes pulled out her arm to reach him.

"We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I just wanted to say I think you are doing and amazing job with them and she would be proud"

Sam stared into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He could feel the emotion pulsating in his small, cramped apartment. It was too late in the night to hide his sadness and he felt the tears starting to well.

"I wanted to make their life better than the one they had and I've just gone and fucked it up even more"

Mercedes hand brushed his cheek and he could feel himself moving closer to her. She snaked her arm across his chest and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Sam I'm glad we met and whatever decisions you have made it's been out of necessity. You're a good person and an amazing friend. I can't wait to see the places you'll go and those children are beautiful"

He dropped a kiss to her head.

"But if you ever make me worry about you again like I did tonight, I will hand your balls to you"

The tension lifted slightly at the joke and stared up at the ceiling.

"I had to deal with Quinn tonight. We had to have a conversation and it escalated"

"Did you have to-"

He cut her off quickly

"No, not tonight. We just talked"

He felt Mercedes nod and she lifted her chin. Theirs eyes met again and Sam suddenly had memories of her bare breasts and the touch of her skin. He wondered if she was thinking about the same thing as she kissed his jaw lightly. Taking the hint he snuggled down to meet her lips and Sam was amazed at how quickly his miserable night turned around with that kiss. Sometimes he wondered if he would never get this feeling again, because he pretty much spent his days kissing women. He had it down to a fine art and it was so technical that he stopped enjoying them. Here as he lay with springs poking into his back he felt intoxicated by everything about her.

She pulled her lips from his and then pecked him quickly before laying back down on her pillow.

"Goodnight Sam"

All it took was three minutes for Sam Evans to become quickly obsessed with everything Mercedes.

S&M

She should have known that Sam was a cuddle monster. His head was resting on her chest and Mercedes watched as his eyes flickered while he dreamed. Mercedes wasn't sure what had come over her last night. She put it down to the intensity of the conversation and her strong affection for the Evan's family. Although kissing him might have taken 'comforting' to the next level. She tossed her head back, embarrassed about how forward she'd been. Although she felt assured that Sam held no complaints. She rubbed her eyes, feeling stressed. What was she even doing? He was a sex worker with two kids and here she was falling in love with him. Damn Santana! She thought, she had totally jinxed her.

"Morning Curves"

Sam had lifted his head and was looking at her, a dopey sleepily smile spread across his lips. She smiled back, stretching as he sat up.

"Got to say, you are way more comfortable then that mattress"

"Is it still called a mattress if it's only an inch high"

She giggled when he turned to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Glad to see you still has a sense of humour in the early morning"

He jumped out of the way as she playfully tried to slap him.

"I'm going to get the kids up for breakfast. If you're lucky you might get to catch the Evans School Run Show. I here is heller entertaining, especially if one of them cries"

Mercedes laughed again, shaking her head. She sat up and stretched her arms out

"I can start breakfast if you want?"

Sam smiled

"That would be awesome"

Mercedes watched Sam disappear into the twin's room and made her way to the kitchenette. Maybe she was reading too much into last night because clearly Sam wasn't bothered. Kissing must be like shaking hands for him. She was slightly comforted and sad at that thought.

A white envelope with money poking out caught her eye. That had not been there when she went to sleep. She didn't want to pry but curiosity got the better of her and she glanced inside before dropping it quickly. There was hundreds of dollars in there! Mercedes felt really disgruntled at the fact that Sam had lied. Who pays that much money for just a 'conversation', even someone as affluent as Quinn? She shook her head at herself, trying not to get worked up as the kids were about to fly out of the bedroom at any moment.

She was 100% aware of Sam's 'job' so she couldn't think of any reason Sam would blatantly lie about what he did last night. Suspicion suddenly overcame Mercedes. What if it was something else? Something illegal like drugs dealing? She began opening cupboards trying to make herself busy, especially when she realised that she'd be more upset if Sam had had sex with Quinn last night compared to how she'd feel if it had been drugs.

Her phone rang from her handbag, which was slung on one of the dining room chairs. It was Santana.

_Kurt's in town. Wanted to surprise you but I know you'd hate that. _

Mercedes bit her lip. Fuck.


	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

When Mercedes pulled up to her house, Santana was smoking beside the mailbox. As she parked she took a moment to really look at her friend. She was standing in her work uniform and the short sleeves revealed the bruises that were struggling to fade on her arms. Mercedes struggled most with her face. Her right eye was staring to turn a dark yellow which Mercedes knew was positive but still chilled her heart. Watching her, she could tell that she and Kurt had been fighting and she was already too exhausted to deal with their issues.

Stepping out the car she gave Santana a short wave and Santana's sullen face changed into a grin.

"Well, well, well and where have you been Missy? I thought you were only supposed to be gone for an hour, and then I get a text saying you're sleeping over? What's the goss? Did White Chocolate give you a freebie?"

Mercedes felt it was best to leave her confused feelings to herself for the moment and choose to focus on Santana.

"Why are you causing trouble Santana? I'm guessing Kurt is pissed that you ruined his surprise?"

Santana's teasing mood disappeared and she rolled her eyes.

"If he knew you at all he'd know that you hate surprises"

Mercedes paused, this was true. Still, Santana wasn't getting out of trouble on a technicality.

"Is he inside?"

Santana nodded

"Yeah and he is pissed that I'm staying here. He asked me to go back to my place and I said I was recovering from a fucking traumatic event. P.S he didn't even ask about the bruises. Fucking rude"

Mercedes looked upward in hope of some divine intervention.

"I wish you two would get over your petty high school shit Santana. For my sake at least"

"He is the bitchy queen with the attitude problem Cedes. I'm a victim"

Mercedes had to laugh at that and Santana lips quirked a little too.

"Look, I just don't understand why you kiss the ground he walks on. It's a one sided friendship and you know it!"

Mercedes glanced up at the house and could see a ruffle of her blinds. They had an audience.

"Look, I love Kurt and nobody is perfect. You should know that better than anyone Santana"

S&M

Sam let the door of his apartment slam has he tried not to let himself focus on how strange Mercedes had been this morning. Although this was a lost cause because with everything that had gone on last night it was all he could think of. He wonders if maybe the whole thing was a bit much to for her….then he internally slapped himself. Of course everything was a bit too much for her! Anyone would have been stressed out at the thought of their friend losing their mother at a young age. Throw in the fact that he was now responsible for raising his siblings, oh and that he exchanges sex for cash and it had him wondering why Mercedes hadn't fed him to the dogs yet. Everyone else seemed to put in the 'too hard' or 'son of a convicted psychopath' category…he shivered at the thought of Mercedes discovering the truth about his father.

Yet despite all that he still wondered if he asked her out if she would say yes.

He flopped on the couch, groaning. Yeah that probably wouldn't go down to well. He stretched his body out, trying to forget how she felt underneath him when it hit him.

Sexual tension!

That's what had gotten him so wound up about her. He had proper sex in ages. Well he definitely had sex, but not like _sex._ He shook his head had himself; well at least he knew what he meant. That was reason why he was feeling this pull towards Mercedes, it wasn't 'love' it was just sexual tension. He was calmed by that thought. If that was all it was then he was safe and their new friendship would remain intact.

With that settle he focused on how he was going to spend the day. He thought maybe he would call Mercedes, but her friend was in town and he didn't want to impose. Plus, with everything that went on this morning he guessed she might have needed a break from him. He glanced at the door of the twin's bedroom and thought about their new beds. He may as well start shopping around. He had no idea what he was going to do with the double bed already in there. Sam groaned dramatically feeling lazy when his phone rang. Blaine's name was flashing on the screen.

"Sam, we need to talk"

"We are talking"

Sam replied, smartly knowing that if Blaine needed to talk to him about something it only meant that he was in trouble.

"Quinn Farbray"

"Fuck Blaine! Don't tell me you are going to take her side in this. Plus it has nothing to do with Stallionz"

He heard Blaine take a deep breath on the other end and knew a lecture was coming.

"You know very well that it has everything to do with Stallionz! This side business crap runs out MY officers, with MY employees! Her father is a very prominent business….v_ery prominent. _Upsetting them would be bad for business! We could get shut down, you could be arrested! This is serious Sam"

Sam felt his throat restrict and wondered and stuttered out

"Is she making threats or something?"

"No but she could, blackmail us into getting what she wants"

"Quinn wouldn't do that. There would be to high risk of her reputation. I've been to the parties and been around that circle. If they found out I was being paid to be there it would be her social death. For Quinn that's worse than actually losing her life"

"What was so wrong with her deal? I mean how different it would be to what you're doing now?"

"Because I would be selling out my _family_ Blaine! You should have heard her proposal! I'd become this live-in trophy husband whose only worry would be people finding out about my past. How could I do that to the twins? Making them live in a loveless house and banning them from ever talking about the past. They are messed up enough!"

Sam was standing up now, passing his home. The indignity of Quinn's proposal from the night before still shaming him. There was never a doubt in his mind no to accept. He couldn't do that to the twins because it would involve them directly.

"Sam calm down. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Look, as long as it ended on amicable terms then maybe will be ok. She rang this morning wanting to cancel all her appointments. You are going to lose a lot of money Sam"

"I knew that when I walked out of there last night. It'll be ok! It means I'll just have to pick up more clients"

"How's Mercedes?"

Sam froze at the change of direction in conversation

"Umm she is good. Why?"

"Just wondering"

Blaine asked suspiciously casual

"I've just never seen you so bubbly before. It was nice"

He commented, his tone irking Sam.

"I know what you are getting at Blaine and you can just cut it out"

"What! I was giving you a compliment"

"Blaine, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sam asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm

"No"

"Does anyone at Stallionz have a partner?"

"….no"

"Then why do you think it would be ok to drag Mercedes in the messes that are our lives?"

"Because despite being constantly exposed to the dirty underbelly of human lust, I'm still a freaking romantic"

S&M

Mercedes felt her mind wandering as she tried to focus on her best friend in front of her.

"And then I was like…"

Of course she was still trying to process everything that was going on with Sam. She knew he'd been concerned about the way she was acting. He kept throwing concerned looks while the kids pounded her with a million questions over breakfast but what could she say? _I know you lied about Quinn and now I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend even though I was totally aware of your occupation?_

Although she had to admit the kiss was nice. Well, maybe more than nice but she couldn't let her mind stay on that. She was just comforting Sam because of his mother. Poor Sam…..

She wanted to call him, to check in but Kurt snapped his fingers in her face.

"You're not even listening to me Mercedes!"

"Sorry I'm distracted. Did you want a cup of coffee?"

She asked, standing up and making her way to the kettle

"Not if it's that horrible instant sludge you always offer. When are you going to get a percolator?"

Mercedes didn't reply and wordless grabbed Kurt a tea bag. She was going to have to dip into her New York money to pay the light bill, how that eff was she going to buy a percolator?

"Sorry Kurt, you'll be having tea then"

Kurt tapped his finger nails on the dining room table.

"So are you going to tell me where you were last night? Clearly you haven't been very forthcoming with the details on your life since I had no idea that you knew someone to be out all night with…and that Santana was living here"

"She isn't living here. She is recovering from assault! It'd be nice if you would have a bit of sympathy"

"I do Mercedes. I know better than anyone how Lima treats the gay community but that doesn't mean Santana isn't taking advantage of you. How hurt can she be if she is still going to work?"

Santana's refusal to take time off work was still a sore subject for Mercedes. She just put in the same column as Santana's smoking habit or her constant swearing- something that she couldn't change. Yet Kurt's tone still rubbed her the wrong way.

"Can we lay off Santana for a moment? I was babysitting for a friend. He needed to do something work related and I looked after his brother and sister"

"Well that wasn't too hard. We are best friends Mercedes; I don't know why you are hiding things from me. Especially when they are as basic as that"

Mercedes poured the hot water into their mugs and smiled internally. Sam had to be the most complicated aspect of her life currently, so to hear him be described as basic was pretty funny.

"So is he someone I know? Someone from school"

Mercedes shook her head, her back still towards Kurt as she added milk.

"No, he is just someone I met through Santana. He is from Kentucky"

She bought over their mugs and placed it gently in front of Kurt.

"So you're not seeing anyone? I guess I don't blame you. Shane really did a number on you"

Shane?

Mercedes thought surprised, having not thought about him for a while. Sure they broke up but it was reasonably clean. Mercedes wondered how out of touch Kurt was with her life. She nodded mutely in false agreement and watched Kurt take a sip of his tea. He made a disgusted face.

"Mercedes for a barista you have shocking tea making abilities"

He stood up and promptly poured the drink down the sink.

M&S

It was midnight when her 'crazy in love' ringtone broke the silence of the night.

"Fucking turn it off!"

Santana yelled beside her. She was sleeping with Mercedes, why Kurt took the guest room. Neither of the girls had been keen to take the couch.

"Who the fuck is it?"

Santana cried again, pulling her pillow over face. Mercedes sat up, rubbing her eyes confused.

"Who could be calling?"

She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes and pulling herself up on the headboard. Sam's name appeared and she grabbed it quickly.

"It's Sam"

She said the Santana

"Is he drunk dialling or something? Fucking hang up"

Mercedes pressed her finger to her lips and accepted the call.

"The twins are gone"

Mercedes froze at his words

"What?"

She stuttered, not believing him.

"Their gone Mercedes! The police won't hurry up and I'm running the streets like fucking tool. Where are they?"

He cried hopelessly at the end. Mercedes was already half out of bed, shoving her feet into shoes.

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"I don't even know! Just running around the streets near the apartment. How far could they have gotten? I can't lose them Mercedes"

"And you won't. I'm coming, I'll be there soon"

Her heart was racing and she didn't bother with clothes, she just shoved her arms into her sloppy joe and zipped it up over her pyjamas.

"What's going on?"

Santana asked sitting up in bed.

"The twins have gone. I don't know the details; he thinks they have gone walk about near the apartment…something about the police coming"

"I'm coming too"  
Santana decided getting out of bed and pulling on Mercedes dressing gown. Mercedes just nodded and they raced out the door.

S&M

"There he is!"

Santana pointed as she spotted the blonde man fanatically calling out his siblings name in the street. He too look liked he had rush out of bed, but in too much of a state to even think about taking a jacket.

"He must be freezing!"

Mercedes cried as they pulled over to Sam. Her mind was all over the place. Where were they? Sam had mentioned their nightly adventures, but they seemed to only ever travel in the apartment. This was serious and real and Mercedes tried to be strong for her friend.

"Mercedes!"

Sam cried embracing her like she had just appeared with the twins in tow.

"Where are they?"

He asked, stress breaking his voice.

"I don't know Sam but I'm here and we'll find them"

She comforted, only half believing her words. She rubbed his back softly.

"No come on, let's find them"

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. They would find them.

S&M

Lima Heights Adjacent was home to a small park. It had a small slide and a broken swing and Sam never allowed the twins to play there. He wasn't even sure they knew it existed. When Mercedes saw it from across the road and knew that the play equipment would entice the kids, even if it looked like something from a horror movie. She didn't think about her personal safety as she began calling out their names. There had been many incidences here and Mercedes tried not to think about the body on the news as she began ripping the bushes apart.

"Hi Mercedes"

A familiar voice filled her ears and Mercedes thought she was going to pass out with happiness.

"Stacie?"

She called out to the darkness, unable to see them.

"I'm here too, Cedes"

Stevie's voice rang out as well, but Mercedes began to worry. Why couldn't she see them? Was it their ghosts that were trying to reach her? Were they going to tell her where their disembodied little limbs were? The tears began.

"And where is here?"

Mercedes called out to the night, her eyes scanning the area.

"In this tree"

Mercedes looked up at their grinning faces, their pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Get down here this second!"

The twins shared a queasy look and then stared back at Mercedes.

"We can't"

They replied in unison.

"Is someone else up there with you? Are they holding you hostage, not letting you down?"

Stevie threw here a confused look at her frantic words

"….no"

He answered slowly

"No, we are just stuck"

Mercedes turned away from them, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"SAM!"

She screamed out, trying to get his attention from across the small park.

"I have them!"

She watched grinning as Sam and Santana rushed over to where she was waving.

"Where are they?!"

He let out breathlessly, grabbing Mercedes shoulders

"In the tree"

Sam looked up

S&M

Santana and Mercedes watched from the kitchen as Sam paced the small space been the end of the sofa bed and the TV. The twins were curled up into each other on the fold out bed. Mercedes guessed they were both tearing up.

"He reminds me of my father"

Santana whispered in her ear

"I didn't even do anything wrong, but I still feel like I'm in trouble"

Mercedes had to agree. Sam sure was giving the lecture of a lifetime. He'd seen him be strict on the kids, knowing that they needed boundaries but this was on a different level. She could tell that Sam thought he's had lost them forever.

"And Stevie! I'm so disgusted with you right now. You are supposed to look after your sister!"

Mercedes felt a wave of sorrow for the little boy. Stevie had copped the brunt of Sam's lecturing and although Mercedes acknowledged that he had a role in their little adventure Mercedes knew that it wouldn't have been his idea.

"Sam maybe you should lay off Stevie, I mean he was trying to look after his sister. That's why he left with her"

Sam's angry eyes slid upwards to hers and Mercedes realised she shouldn't of had said anything.

"Oh so you think they should be allowed to wander the streets?"

"No, don't be so dramatic. I'm just saying, you are being really hard on Stevie and I don't think it was his entire fault. He can't control Stacie and more then you can"

"And what the fuck is that suppose too mean? They snuck out while I was asleep Mercedes"

"I'm not blaming you I'm saying he is eight years old and yes he did the wrong thing but you are carrying on a bit now"

Mercedes could feel herself tense up. Why was Sam being such a jerk to her right now? She didn't come here for a fight, she came here to help. He couldn't have expected her not to speak her mind.

"Carrying on? They could have fucking died!"

"You know what? Turn the language down in from of the children ok?"

"Oh I get it"

Sam drawled out

"Clearly I'm too white trash to look after kids. Is THAT why you were so messed up this morning? I got a bit close and disgusted you?"

Mercedes felt her cheeks flare up and her insides twist. She got that he was upset but he was playing nasty now.

"I have never judged you for that Sam. Never"

The room went silent and all Mercedes could hear was her own breathing. Santana was beside her and she knew her friend trying to process all that was going on.

"You're stressed out, I get that. So I'm going to pardon whatever the hell is going throw your mind right now. If you ever speak to me the way you have after tonight I make you wish you were never born"

She threatened calmly

"Don't worry Mercedes; I don't need you to make me wish that"

"Are we going to goal? Like Dad?"

She watch Sam freeze at Stacie's question and watched him tried to answer it.

"You guys were bad tonight"

Sam stuttered out, his eyes avoiding Mercedes and Santana's

"But not that bad"

S&M

Mercedes finally found a minute to herself as she hung the clothes on the line in her back yard. Kurt was fumbling around in the kitchen organising lunch and Santana was still trying to catch up on sleep from that night. She was avoiding talking to both of them at the moment. Kurt was filled with questions on their whereabouts and she knew Santana was waiting for her moment to totally interrogate her about her feelings. She didn't need it right now, to be honest.

She heard the crunch of gravel from her driveway and turned to see who was coming up the side of house. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Sam unlatch her side gate and enter her small yard.

Most of all she didn't want to see him.

"Mercedes?"

He said and she turned away, focusing back on her washing.

"I'm sorry'

He continued and she could sense him making his way towards her.

"I was a massive jerk"

She sighed and turned, surprised to find him so close.

"You were more than a jerk Sam. You were….there are no words to describe what you were"

He grabbed her hands, his eyes boring into her.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am. I just couldn't handle…"

He trailed off and Mercedes watched as his mind ran through the possibility of how horrific last night really could have ended up.

"Ok Sam, I forgive you but I meant what I said last night. You get a free pass because of the twins but if you ever speak to me like that, I'm done"

He nodded solemnly and began to help her hang the wet clothes on the line

"I also think we have a lot we need to talk about"

She added, watching him peg her sheet

"Like the kiss?"

He asked and Mercedes squawked.

"No not the kiss!"

She spluttered, causing him to chuckle

"Oh that's right!"

He said, slapping his hand to his forehead before pulling another item form the basket

"Because we are both pretending it never happened!"

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at that and resumed hanging out her laundry.

"Shut up Sam! We were having an emotional moment"

She justified and Sam nodded

"Well we just had the biggest, most powerful moment just then. Does that mean we get to have sex?"

"You are being way to frank boy. You're lucky I don't slap you!"

Sam laughed again but face became serious.

"I really want to open up to you Mercedes and I will. I'm just worried that you'll run when you realise how dark it gets"

Mercedes shrugged, her mind flittering back to the comment about his father.

"I'm your friend Sam and I'll stand by you and your siblings no matter what"

"But that's all it will ever be"

Mercedes was taken aback at the honesty of his words. She wasn't stupid, she knew the attraction was there but here Sam was really laying on the feelings.

"Sam, you're a prostitute. You're soughing out your life. You don't need any more complications, especially a girlfriend"

"Jesus Mercedes. I meant like a date or something, why are you getting so heavy"

She knew he was lying and allowed him to make light of it.

"I just want you to know that I don't think you are repulsive or scum of the earth because of what you do. I'm holding back because we'd be lying if were said it didn't matter. It does matter"

Sam nodded

"Friends though, right?"

Mercedes nodded her heart breaking.

"And speaking of friends, I'm having another barbeque tonight in honour of Kurt. I'd be nice if you and your little night time wanderers came"

Sam smiled

"Sounds good Curves….oh wait I remember this…"

He said, pulling out her black bra from amongst her laundry.

Mercedes slapped it from his hands, with a fight.

S&M

Kurt watched as Mercedes tackled a blonde man to the ground in an attempt to grab her bra, totally god smacked. Mercedes was in love with a hooker?

S&M

Sorry it's so long! I couldn't stop writing! Haha Hope you guys are liking the story and a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I love hearing your take on the story.


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

Sam wasn't sure if liked Kurt. He was a hard guy to gauge. He wasn't sure what to expect as Mercedes barely mention anything other than him being extremely talented, that he lived in New York and that he was her best friend. The man that sat across from him now wasn't like anyone he'd think Mercedes would hang out with, although when he thought about it he only knew Santana and she too could be described as eccentric. Sam was up for giving him a chance though, clearly he was a good guy and cared for Mercedes. Although he wished Kurt would stop bickering with Santana.

"You have got to do something Santana. Be a role model in the community, a gay icon for Lima"

Kurt was lecturing Santana on how she should use her recent incidents to change the town. Sam wasn't surprised that Santana wasn't having a bar of it.

"You just want me shot Kurt and that would be the quickest way to it done"

"Kurt, Santana lay-off"

Leo called out

Now, Mercedes brother Leo was someone that Sam liked. He was standing at the barbeque helping his sister by cooking the meat. When Mercedes had introduced them, he'd given Sam a strong handshake and a toothy smile. Way more welcoming then the tip of a wine glass as Kurt had done.

The kids were running around mad, excited that it was a Friday night. Sam smiled watching them all throw a ball. He was still frustrated with them and they had decided to give him the silent treatment, only speaking to him when he said that they were coming to Mercedes'.

Sam tipped his beer bottle back and watched Mercedes through the kitchen window. She was rinsing the lettuce in the sink. The conversation they had had under her clothes line today was running through his mind. He tried not to envision the scenario of where nothing matter and they could just be together. They were like some messed up Romeo and Juliet, he thought bitterly. He wasn't going to let it get him down though and he was enjoying being a part of her life, even if it was just as friends.

"So why does Mercedes have half a Christmas tree up?"

Kurt asked, after being chastised by Leo.

"Something about last Christmas and not wanting it to be rushed after she has spent December with you"

Sam answered, earning himself a look from Leo and Santana.

"That was pretty funny"

Leo commented, before returning to the beef. Sam watched Kurt suddenly look down and uncomfortable. The motion wasn't missed by Santana either.

"She isn't welcome this year is she?"

Santana spat

"It's not that she isn't welcome, it's just I've got a lot on this season and I just don't think I'll have the time. She'll understand"

Sam suddenly felt really uncomfortable and looked back at the kitchen window. Mercedes was totally absorbed in whatever she was looking at in the fridge.

"God you're an arsehole Kurt"

"How am I am arsehole for having a life!"

"Mercedes has one too and she is always real excited for the trip"

Kurt sighed, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"That's why I'm here now. She'll understand"

"It'll be nice to have Mercedes around this holiday season anyway Santana"

Leo tried to soothe, although Sam could tell he was uncomfortable by the line of the conversation.

"See, Santana? I'm doing you a favour"

Santana slid her chair backwards and stood up, claiming to help Mercedes in the kitchen.

S&M

Mercedes didn't understand why there was a weird tension over the outdoor table. She gathered it had something to do with the looks of disgust Kurt and Santana were throwing each other but that was usual. What was odd was the glare Kurt was directing at Sam every time he wasn't looking. Had Sam said something to upset Kurt? She couldn't imagine that being true as Sam was sucking up big time to make up for their fight. He should know that messing with the best friend wasn't going to solve anything.

Regardless, she decided to just kick back and have a good time. She didn't even mind that Santana was drinking despite her still evident injuries. Kurt seemed to be drinking a lot to, but Mercedes wasn't worried. She was already pouring herself another glass too. They had nowhere to be in the morning. It wasn't until she stood up to start clearing the plates away that she realised how much she had to drink. The back yard seemed kind of warm but it was nothing that she hadn't experienced before. Sam and her brother were sharing jokes and that made her laugh too, even though she had no idea what they were talking about. That earned her a knowing look from her brother.

"Oh Party Mercedes has come out to play"

Mercedes laughed at the cat calls from Kurt and Santana

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear brother. Now help me with these plates"

"I will Mercedes"

Sam said cutting in and pulling one of the plates from her hands. Mercedes smiled softly at him and thanked him for helping. Mercedes could feel Kurt's eyes burning into her but she ignored him.

S&M

It was eleven o'clock when Kurt declared he needed his beauty sleep. Sam watched as he kissed Mercedes on the forehead and she responded with a little smile. Clearly there was a lot of love between them. Mercedes had a sleeping Stevie curled up on her lap. He had being declaring all night that he wasn't tired despite their adventures the night before but as so as he had crawled up to Mercedes he had fallen asleep. The other children, including his sister were arguing over which DVD to watch inside. Despite having lost two guests to dreamland, Sam felt like the small gathering was kicking into the next gear.

Leo was in the middle of a robust story of Mercedes prom adventures, with the help of Santana. Turns out Mercedes had been quite the Diva growing up. They were all laughing hard, despite Mercedes embarrassment. Although Sam could tell she thought the whole thing was entertaining.

"Gosh Leo, could you be any more annoying right now?"

She giggled out stroking his blonde brother's hair gently. Stevie seemed unconcerned by all the laughing and snuggled deeper into her shoulder. Sam popped open another beer and passed one to Leo who accepted it grateful and then pointed in the direction of Santana

"Don't worry sis, you weren't half as bad as my date"

Santana rolled her eyes, tucking her feet under her backside and took a deep sip of wine.

"Don't start Leo. I wanted a date that had graduated, you were hot, and I was hot! It's not my fault you thought I liked guys"

The group burst into laughter at Santana's comment. Sam sat back, enjoying every moment. He loved watching Mercedes like this. She was sipping from her beer bottle herself and Sam pulled at his collar as her eyes darked over the bottle at him. He needed to slow down on the beers himself because the 'just friends' mantra that he was constantly chanting was slowing winding down to a whisper.

"What about you Sam? You go to prom?"

Sam nodded

"Had a good night a prom"

"That means a loss of virginity story!"

Leo barked out, laughing and Sam chuckled

"Hey no s-e-x chat in front of the kid! Mercedes put him in your room so we can get this party started"

Santana barked and Mercedes chuckled

"Honestly don't trust my legs San, I've had way too much"

She looked at Sam helpless and he stood up

"I'll do it; we should probably head off anyway"

"No!"

Leo said

"Don't leave me with the ladies just as the fun topics are beginning! Not cool dude"

"He is fine in my room Sam, please stay longer"

Well as if Sam could say no to that. As if sensing that he was being discussed, Stevie began to stir.

"Come on big boy"

Sam said, pulling him from Mercedes

"I don't want to go home"

"You're not, just putting you in Mercedes room for a bit"

Appeased by that, Stevie put his head on Sam shoulder.

In a couple of moments, Sam returned to the group laughing again

"What did I miss?"

He said, picking up his beer and sitting back down.

"Mercedes and the cucumber"

Santana spat out laughing again and Mercedes shoved her head and to her hands

"Come sit on my bench Curves. No judgment here. If it's any consolation I lost my virginity to a vegetable as well"

Sam said cheekily, patting the seat next to him. Mercedes looked up with a glare and a hint of smile

"Now look at that face, it would scare the devil"

Her brother commented

"You know what Sam? I think I might. You might be dick but at least that's only one compared to the two down this end of the table"

She stood up, wobbling for a moment and Sam reach out for her hands as she walked closer to assist her. She dropped beside him dramatically, glaring at her brother and Santana. Undistrubed by her glare, Santana filled them in on the story.

"Mercedes wishes she lost her virginity to a cucumber, although I guess for a day she thought she had. We had this sex ed teacher who pulled out the cucumbers for the condoms. Miss Mercedes misunderstood the message of the lesson and was convinced the salad she had for lunch knocked her up"

"Please note that I was young and very, very, very naïve and I'm fully aware of how to get pregnant now"

"Oh that's good to know"

Sam said chuckling and feeling bold and intoxicated himself wrapped his arm around Mercedes.

"My poor little naïve friend"

He cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. The group continued to laugh, trying to outdo each other with embarrassing stories from their past when Santana pointed out that Mercedes was picking the label of her point.

"Sexual frustration sign…I mean sign of sexual frustration…bottle picking"

She said boldly, pointing her wobbling finger at Mercedes who looked up at her confused.

"Santana!"

Leo chastised, throwing a beer top at her

"I don't want to hear about my sister current sex life, just the embarrassing stories that involve bits of food that aren't men!"

Santana shrugged, her eyes glazed over at the amount of wine she had consumed.

"It's true, I read it in cosmo plus I know for a fact that she hasn't been with anyone for over a year"

Leo covered his hand to his ear and Mercedes stood up abruptly

"Let's do shots!"

S&M

Shots had been a bad idea he thought as he drunkenly tried to help Mercedes pull out the air mattress from under her bed, without waking the four children that slept on it.

"This house is way too small"

Mercedes said in a stage whisper

"When I get money I'm going to get the biggest house ever"

They were both on their hands and knees and Sam couldn't work out why it was so complicated to pull the box out from under the bed. All he knew was that it was harder than any task he'd ever had to complete in his life.

"How are you going to get the money? Cause I want in"

Mercedes giggled and Sam used his hands to cover her mouth. In the process he had forgotten that that was what was holding him up and quickly dropped to floor with a bang. Mercedes looked over him, concerned.

He let out a drunken sigh, his breath blowing the hair around her face.

"I want to kiss you all the time but I can't"

He pouted childishly and Mercedes jutted out her lips

"Poor Sammy, can't kiss the girl"

They were interrupted as Santana appeared in the door way

"Where's that fucking mattress? If it's not here in three seconds l'll like fucking end myself"

She sobbed drunkenly.

S&M

The sleeping arrangements weren't ideal. Sam found himself on the floor, wedged between the air mattress and the T.V unit. He'd lost out on the couch, purely because of size. Leo was too wide for the space and had already fallen asleep when they'd bought out the mattress. Santana was dead to the world and filled the room with soft snores. Sam sighed, feeling his own eyes dropped when Mercedes prodded him in the arm.

"Sammy?"

She whispered and Sam turned to her, her face lit up by the digital numbers from the DVD player.

"Yeah Curves"

He whispered back, taking in the whole of her face with his eyes. She swallowed hard and he thought the churning in his stomach had more to do with the tension of the situation then alcohol he had consumed

"Kurt doesn't want me to come visit"

"Good cause I don't want you to leave. Even for a holiday"

The happy-go-lucky drunk that had been around all afternoon was replaced by this venerable girl who Sam just wanted to wrap in his arms. She had smiled at his words though and that made him glow.

"It's because I'm boring and embarrassing"

"Wow you are drunk because you are talking shit now"

Mercedes chuckled and pressed her finger to his mouth. He nipped it playfully.

"Stop swearing. Would you invite me to your place and take me out even if I was just a boring barista who lives in the town she was born in?"

"Do you know how much our conversation by the clothesline killed me because all I want is to have you around?"

Mercedes smiled and reached out for his hand, which he gave happily.

"It kills me that it's because of me that we can't be together Curves"

"Then change it"

She whispered

"Tell me what you want to be and I'll help you get there"

Sam sighed into her eyes, the alcohol loosening up his tongue

"I want to be the best guardian and role model for Stacie and Stevie, I want to be able to turn up to their school and have them brag about me and be all proud. I want to be with you and come home from work and have you kiss me hard and not be worried if you can taste the other women in my mouth"

"Then do it"

Sam scoffed his eyes on the ceiling.

"How? Barely passed high school and have no qualifications. Who is going to hire an ex-whore whose reference is a pimp?"

Mercedes grabbed his jaw and pulled his face towards her.

"I will"

Unable to resist, Sam joined their lips and he shivered at her touch.

"Sam…."

She warned against his lips.

"Just tonight, we can be friends in the morning and everything we said today still stands. Can we have tonight, no more than a kiss? Back to normal tomorrow"

Mercedes captured his lips.

S&M

The buzz of a food processor woke her up and she said up cursing what the air mattress had done to her back. Her mouth tasted sour and she rubbed her eyes, glancing at her still asleep friends around her.

"Well, look how decided to join the living"

Kurt was in the kitchen and Mercedes stood up wobbling to join him. He looked like he was making a smoothie.

"What time is it?"

She asked bleary

"Seven. The children woke me up. I could hear them giggling in your bedroom and decided to investigate"

"Where are they now?"

She asked

"Well I didn't eat them for breakfast if that's what you're worried about. They are outside having breakfast. Don't worry, I put the lid on the vodka and stored it away"

Mercedes laughed and then clasped her aching head

"You should have stopped us Kurt"

Kurt smiled, pouring the smoothie into two glasses.

"You guys looked like you were having fun. I guess you don't all really get a chance to let off steam like that"

Mercedes accepted the smoothie graciously and went to go to the table outside to see the kids.

"Wait Cedes"

Kurt said, with a hand on her shoulder

"We need to talk, let's go out the front. If the kids see you, it's game over"

Aware that she was in the clothes she was wearing the night before and must have smelt stale; she took a seat next to Kurt on her front steps.

"I just wanted to say I know I can be an insensitive, uppity jerk but I still love you"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at the admission

"Kurt I don't think-"

Kurt raised his hand to her face

"Don't defend me Cedes, don't make excuses for me. New York has changed me, my internship has changed me. I'm not who I was in high school, but that's ok"

"I don't know where you are going with this Kurt"

Kurt sighed

"What I'm trying to say is that even though I'm not exactly who I used to be, I'm still love you and I'm worried. Really worried"

Mercedes shifted, tugging at her shirt

"About what"

"About you being in love with Sam. I may not be around a lot now, but I still know when you are in love with someone"

"I'm not"

She lied, ignoring the look of disbelief on Kurt's face

"But so what if I was"

Kurt ran his tongue across his bottom lip

"Because he is a prostitute"

Mercedes gasped and knew from the tone of his voice there was no way to say that Kurt was wrong. However he found out was from a reliable source.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?"

Mercedes could feel the sobs ready to rise.

"I don't know ok? I can't help it. Do you think I wished this on myself? It's bad enough I got left behind in Lima and now I'm in love with a guy who would never be just mine even if we were together"

"What do you mean you were 'left behind in Lima'? Who left you behind?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, feeling the tears swell.

"You did Kurt. You. You skipped off into the sunset with Rachel, leaving me standing alone with Shane"

"Mercedes when are you going to realise that you don't need anyone to be amazing? You are fabulous to your core and you don't need me or anyone also as long as you stand for yourself. You need to stop attaching yourself to people like Sam and Santana and just fly…."

Mercedes understood what her friend was saying, but give up Santana and Sam? Well that was something she'd never be able to do.

"Thank you Kurt…and for the record, I love you even when you are throwing my tea down the sink"

He lent over and kissed her forehead

"And for my record, that tea really was disgusting"

S&M

Being hung over and having to look after two eight year olds was something Sam Evans hoped to never experience again. It did help knowing that Leo was in the same boat as he watched the man try and keep up with his robust five year old.

In big glasses Santana was complaining from her spot at the outdoor table.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I have a feeling this hangover might last two days"

The comment got Sam remembering that he too had to return to work tomorrow . Two appointments before midday. Fuck. His eyes caught Mercedes as if she was thinking the same thing and he watched as she quickly dropped her eyes back to her nephew who was pulling at her sleeve. He wondered if he remembered their conversation last night. He barely did, but the finer points still stuck to him. The Sam and Mercedes of last night were full of hope and ideas of change but now once the alcohol had left their system their dreams seemed stupid. How was she going to get him a decent job? Jobs were hard to come by even for those with proper education, let alone for someone in his position.

"Alright, I'm off. Come on boys"

Leo called, kissing his sister. They all said their goodbyes and Sam guessed he should follow suit.

"Yeah I better go too Mercedes. Thanks for last night"

"I'll walk you to your car"

She offered, holding Stacie's hand.

As they reached the end of the drive Mercedes hugged both the twins and helped them in the car before turning to Sam.

"I don't know if you remember our conversation last night but I meant what I said. I know I've been hinting at helping you all week, but I want you to know I'm committed to it and it'll happen"

Sam smiled, not hopeful but touched at her offer.

"That's a lot of work just to make an honest man out of me Curves"

"I said nothing about trying to make an honest man out of you Sammy. I meant like a date or something, why are you getting so heavy?"

She said, repeating his sentiment from the afternoon before. He chuckled and slipped into the driver's seat.

S&M

Pulling into the back lot of Stallionz, Sam felt like he was preparing for battle. It was Monday and he was already over being back at work. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he greeted a few of the guys that hung around the back door smoking. He hated the Monday crowd. They did half off drinks after midday and Sam didn't think the crowd needed any more enthusiasm to drink.

He passed Blaine's office and stopped as the man waved him in.

"Your wife is in the front bar, waiting for you"

Blaine said in a dead pan voice, not meeting Sam's eyes

"Who? Mercedes? She should be at work"

Blaine finally made eye contact, smirking

"No I meant Quinn, but glad to see that there is some progress there"

Sam frowned

"Quinn? What does she want?"

"To talk to you apparently, remember who she is"

Sam sighed

"I'll talk to her but I'm not giving in"

She was sitting in on the last bar stool, nursing a squash. The place was oddly quiet, even though they hadn't opened yet. Usually there was always someone rushing around or rehearsing on the stage. He wondered if Quinn's presences had anything to do with it. There was always a risk working around high profile people, because as much as they could reward you they could punish you just as fast.

"How can I help you Quinn?"

Her green eyes slid to his and she smiled softly

"I'm not here to pressure you into anything if that's what you're worried about. I just want to chat"

He crossed his arms against his chest and ignored her invite to sit beside her.

"I'm not good at this type of thing…this honesty thing. So I'm just going to say it"

Quinn took a breath and Sam had to admit that he was intrigued. What more could Quinn have to offer.

"I realised the other night I wasn't very articulate in what I was trying to offer"

"Quinn, please don't waste your time. I'm not interested"

She shook her head

"This isn't about my proposal… well it is just hear me out. I want to ask you on a date. There is a reason that I keep asking for you Sam. It's not because I'm dateless or bored, I want you. I feel for you"

Sam wasn't as surprised as he shouldn't have been at her admission. He knew she had a soft spot for him, but he'd never guessed that after he'd turn down her pervious request she'd expect him to change his mind.

"I know it's not right. I mean look at this place, look at where you come from…but I can't help it. So I'm offering you a ticket out, a chance for a new life for you and your siblings. I don't pretend to know about everything going on in your private life but I want to save you and them. Your better than this place"

"I don't feel the same Quinn. I told you this. You're a bright, beautiful young woman and any guy would be lucky to have you. It's just not me, plus you don't need any of this"

"Don't you understand that with me there would be any of 'this' everything would be worked out for you?"

"I don't want to be you're live in rent boy Quinn"

Quinn smiled softly and fiddled with her straw.

"I'm offering you a chance at an education, a chance to go to college with me. Sure I could throw a bit of money at you but we could be more then that"

Sam faulted at that. This was different to how she was talking the other night. This was more than just a cover story and money. Mercedes flashed through his mind and the future that she was going to help him build but so did the twins. If he was a college graduate (and a decent one at that) a lot of doors would open for the lot of them.

He shook his head, remembering himself.

"Quinn it's the same deal. You are just re-working it"

She sighed and stepped off her stool. Stepping towards him, she closed the gap and kissed him lightly.

"Goodbye Sam….and well, good luck"

S&M

Mercedes was standing over the counter with a newspaper and pen, circling anything that sounded like Sam could apply. She had been on the phone to him all weekend trying to work out his resume, not that he had been able to give her much to work on though. Sighing she glanced up at Santana who was rearranging the drinks fridge.

"Do you think Sam could work as a receptionist? I mean do they really need that much experience?"

Santana laughed, her head turned to face Mercedes

"I wouldn't have any idea. I've only ever had one job…this hell hole"

Mercedes laughed but straightened up as she saw Quinn walk passed the window. She looked angry to say the least. Mercedes barely had time to hide the newspaper when she stepped inside.

"Really Mercedes? I mean _really?_"

Quinn stood with her hands on her hips, glaring hard.

"What is this you're second day back and you are already slacking off? What happens when I'm at school? Do you just take a nap?"

Quinn was always one to be a little hard and a little aggressive, but today she seemed almost feral like. Even Santana stood frozen at the open fridge as she watched her.

"Is that why there are hardly any patrons here? They either see you asleep and walk away or look at your face and are just as horrified"

Santana quickly stepped up to her defence

"Quinn that was uncalled for. We are in between rush hours right now. I've got no idea what's going on with you but just lighten up"

Quinn raised her hand to silence Santana.

"Lighten up? It's my name above the door, you guys represent ME! If you have a problem with that then I know a hundred people that would fill your shoes"

Mercedes was speechless at her outburst and shared a concerned look with Santana. Quinn flicked her hair and began to walk to the backroom.

"Wow she really needs some white chocolate"

Mercedes shushed her friend, although smiling softy at the joke.

"What did you just say?"

The two women froze as they realised that Quinn hadn't it made it quite through the back door.

"I asked you a question. What did you just say?"

"Nothing Quinn"

Mercedes lied. If Mercedes had found Quinn intense before, that was nothing to how she was now.

"I think you are going to tell me what Santana said Mercedes"

She said softly. Mercedes looked to Santana, who for the first time ever looked as nervous as Mercedes. In a sentence it could be all over and they would be on the bread line. This was Lima; jobs didn't come up that easy. Sam was proof of that. Why did Santana have to open her fucking mouth?

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Get your stuff, you are both out"

"Quinn your being irr-"

"Get out"

S&M


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

"Jones and Jones Dentistry, Mercedes speaking"

"Cedes, please don't fucking hang up"

CLICK

Mercedes sighed as she stared at the blinking phone. She was entering day seven of her silent treatment, the longest she had ever gone without speaking to Santana.

Ring Ring

"Jones and Jones Dentistry, Mercedes speaking"

"So it's true then sis"

Mercedes sighed deeply at the sound of her brother's voice and spun her chair, avoid letting the waiting patients see her making a personal call.

"Yes it's true"

"God how can you stand it? I thought you'd say you'd rather sell your body then work for Mum and Dad"

Mercedes swallowed at his choice of words. Shaking her head, she tried to remove the images of her blonde 'friend'.

A friend that she really, really, really wanted to be with and who she also wasn't talking too.

"What should I have done Leo? It's not like Lima was full of options!"

"Come work with me! I'd be a better boss then Mum. I could promise you that"

Mercedes tapped her nails on the desk, rolling her eyes at her brother's request.

"You are bricklayer, Leo. Could you really see me out doing that? The sun Leo! The sun!"

Leo chuckled and then sighed

"How are they anyway?"

"Our parents? Annoyingly smug. Mum keeps making these snide comments like usually but on a brighten note Dad has only mentioned Shane four hundred times"

"Ahh you're a stronger woman then me sister. Anyway onto a brighter topic, when are you having another barbeque? I had fun the other week, that Sam guy is hilarious"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her brother's obliviousness.

"I'm haven't you gathered that I've stopped speaking to Santana?"

"What? Why?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because she got me fired?"

Leo sighed down the phone line and Mercedes could feel a guilt trip coming on.

"I'm sure whatever she did, she didn't mean for all this to go down"

"I still think she should be punished for at least another couple of days…."

Leo laughed and he could imagine him shaking her head at her thought process.

"Fine. So what's the plan, what's next?"

Mercedes spun back to her desk, fiddling with papers and ignoring all the people sitting in their own chairs.

"I don't know"

She lied, her eyes wandering to her blinking computer screen. As she listened to her brother prod her with positive affirmations she re-read her friend Noah Puckerman's email. She had been given an out and a very tempting one at that. Only if she took it, what would she be leaving behind?

The familiar sensation of guilt filled her body and she tried not to picture Sam's face as it did. She had made a promise to help Sam but how could she help a drowning person when she found herself without a raft? So far her only strategy had been to avoid her.

Leo's voice disappeared and was replaced sudden silence. She looked up surprised to find her mother with her finger pressed down on the receiver.

"Back to work Mercedes"

S&M

Sam couldn't be sure, but he was eighty five percent certain Mercedes was avoiding him. He couldn't say exactly why he felt this way as she did answer his calls and returned any messages, but something as definitely up. She had managed to become busy at any chance he got to see her, which was strange considering she was, up until a few days ago totally unemployed. He had wanted to take her up on her babysitting offer, but had become suddenly too shy to even ask.

"Fuck!"

He stared at himself in the mirror. He was naked from the waist up and was studying his bruised chest, trailing his fingers across the bite markers. Mrs Taylor had been a bitter and Sam wasn't impressed. Blaine was going to be pissed when he saw it as well, but what could he had done? She tipped well and suddenly Stacie and Stevie had some new clothes for school.

He shoved his shirt back on, trying to calm himself down as he exited the bathroom. He needed to be at the primary school in fifteen minutes. He needed to be happy by the time Stevie and Stacie saw him. They seemed to have taken some wordless lead from Mercedes and had decided to freeze Sam out as well, entering into some private twin world where he was unwelcome. Painting on a smile he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

Stevie and Stacie came running to the car, their arms filled with what looked like arts and craft projects. Sam popped the booted, and helped them load it in.

"Wow guys, what's all that?"

Sam asked; glad to see they looked somewhat cheerful.

"Miss Jackson said we could take stuff home, so we could start pinning up Christmas stuff"

Crap, Sam thought. He was going to have to get a move on with the Christmas prep again and he was going to have to talk to Lauren when they had their week off. Shit.

"Sounds good, can't wait to see it"

But his words went unheard as the twins had already settled themselves in the car.

"We have decided we want to show Mercedes our craft"

Stacie demanded and Sam stared at through the rear vision mirror.

"Oh you have, have you? How are you getting there?"

"You can drive us if you want"

She answered flippantly

"And if I don't?"

"Well, we'll just walk"

Sam sighed and turned right, in the direction of Mercedes suburb. He wasn't really one to take Stacie's threats seriously but a very strong part of him wanted to see Mercedes. Actually all of him wanted to see Mercedes and what better excuse then his brother and sister?

S&M

When Mercedes pulled up to her house, there were three blondes scattered on front steps. There was also a hell of a lot of coloured paper. She smiled brightly at them, her heart clenching when she realised how much she had missed them.

She tugged at her skirt nervously as she got out of her car and the twins rushed over to her.

"You look so pretty Mercedes"

Stacie said earnestly and Mercedes looked down at her office attire sceptically. Her mother had bought and picked it out for her and for that reason alone she hated it.

"Thanks Stace, you look pretty too….oh and how about this handsome man here?"

She said, kissing the top of Stevie's head.

"Can I join this compliment party? Anyone going to kiss me on the head?"

Mercedes smirked, unable to really resist his charms.

"I don't think I'll reach"

"I'd happily get on my knees for you Curves"

Mercedes thumped him and pushed pass, pulling her keys from her handbag. The twins followed her, nattering away about anything and everything. Sam just stood back and watched the trio unlatch the door. As soon as there was an opening, the twins raced inside. Mercedes turned back to Sam, leaning on the door frame.

"Are you coming in? Or are you just going to stand in my yard like a creeper"

Sam smiled shyly

"I'm coming in….just hasn't seen you in a while that's all"

"So you are going to rectify that by NOT joining me in the house?"

Sam chuckled and walked towards her, tugging her into a hug.

"Just missed you that's all. Stacie is right, you do look really pretty"

Mercedes lifted up her chin to watch him

"You are playing with fire"

She threaten careful but Sam wasn't disturbed

"Well maybe you should stop avoiding me and we wouldn't have to have these moments"

Sam chuckled at how scandalized she looked

"I'm not-"

"Don't even deny it Curves, now let's get inside to have a little chat"

S&M

It was an hour and a half before the twins had had their fill of Mercedes and was happy to play outside. She hadn't minded the distraction because it put off her conversation with Sam. His little display outside had upset her slightly because it just proved how much they couldn't 'just be friends'. Mercedes had seen the string of hickies that surrounded his neck and felt sick. They couldn't be friends and they couldn't be any more either. It was pure torture.

"Time to talk Curves, what's with the distance?"

Mercedes gripped the kitchen sink, watching the kids run around her clothes line in their own world. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table and she knew he was staring straight at her. Still, she didn't turn to face him.

"I'm not avoiding you. We spoke on the phone last night"

She heard Sam push the chair backwards and knew he was making his way towards her.

"I'm fine Sam"

He mimicked

"I'm tired Sam, oh that's good Sam. Got to go, bye"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and poked him in the shoulder as he lent on the bench beside her.

"If you are going to impersonate me, at least do it properly. I don't sound that shrill"

He smirked

"Ok, maybe I took creative liberties. Still the point remains"

Mercedes gripped the sink again in frustrations

"I'm just really stressed Sam. I made all these promises and now I can barely make rent myself"

"I thought you were good now that you're working for your parents? Mercedes?"

He questioned, concerned lacing his tone and she sighed.

"They are doing me a favour and I'm grateful but they can't really afford a second receptionist. My wage barely covers my expenses"

Sam let out a long breath

"I don't want you worry about me Curves ok? Don't put pressure on yourself to save me from mistakes I made at eighteen. I'm fine. Everything will work out"

She turned to him, pulling down the collar of his shirt

"Really? Because it looks like an unsolvable mess from here. Have the twins seen that?"

He swatted away her hand, pulling up his shirt to cover the marks.

"Again as I said. My mistake, my choices"

"Well when are you going to realise that those choices affect us? Affect me?"

And there it was, the continue loop that didn't stop breaking her heart. She watched as a hundred emotions flashed across his face and she wanted to kiss away the pain so badly.

"I'll be able to change my life Mercedes. I don't need you to do it for me, ok? Worry about yourself and I can seek it out. Knowing that you are at the finish line and having the twins is more than enough motivation"

Mercedes was blown by his words, the honesty getting her heart racing. Her mind flashed back to Puck's email and she knew she had to tell him

"I got an email today from a friend from school. He'd heard about my issues and has offered me a job"

Sam eyes widened excitedly

"Then what are we doing getting all worked up about now? You have a job, this is great"

"It's in L.A"

She watched his smile falter and stepped closer towards him.

"If you can promise me that what you say is real and what you feel for me is strong than I won't let us lose each other. I'll make it work at the dentist office and when the time comes and you have you stuff worked out then we can be together"

"That would be asking a lot from you Mercedes"

He said seriously, using her proper name but Mercedes shrugged

"I would do it for you"

She began to glow as his lips touched hers

"Please stay Mercedes, please"

"I will"

S&M

When Mercedes pulled up at the Lopez household, she could hear the smashing of glass and vibrant language that alternated between English and Spanish. She was only at the mail box when the front door burst opened and Santana was racing out

"I'm a teenage again Mercedes! This is hell!"

Mercedes laughed at her friend and gestured to the car. It was a wasted effort anyway because Santana was already opening the passenger door. She had had a feeling that it would be like this, when she finally felt ready to face her friend. No words or questions, just the simply carrying on of life. It was Santana's usual way. Mercedes was grateful and it was mostly the reason she was ready to forgive her friend. She had had her fill over emotional confrontations.

Slipping into the driver's side, after waving to Mrs Lopez who was standing in the doorway of her home Mercedes started the car

"Where to?"

"A bar"

Santana answered quickly. Mercedes just chuckled and drove.

The after work crowd had filled up most of the bar but Santana decided that she wanted to chain smoke her issues with her mother away in the Beer garden anyway. The two found a spot in the corner and Santana lit up, despite the lecture from her friend.

"So how is working with your parents?"

She asked, after taking a drag. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the thought of her current job.

"It's fine. I should be grateful that I'm working at all but just being dependant on them makes me feel sixteen again"

"Oh you don't have to explain that to me. Am I lucky that I have somewhere to go now that I can't afford rent? Yes. Does that mean I'm happy that I have to tell my dear mother where I'm going every time I leave the house? No"

Mercedes chuckled, taking a long sip of her drink

"I know we aren't going to talk about it, but I did miss you this week"

Her admission earned her a small smile from Santana

"We don't have to talk about it, but I am sorry"

Mercedes smiled back and tipped her glass to Santana's

"Puck emailed me the other day"

Santana raised her eyebrow

"Hmm and what did Mister Pool Cleaner want? You know I read about him in the paper? Puck! A proper business man! This world is pretty fucked up if stuff like this happens"

"He offered me a job and a place to stay"

Santana's jaw went slack

"Then why are you sitting here and not on a plane? Or are you going? Is this a good bye?"

Mercedes chuckled

"No I'm not going, just thought it was funny"

Santana extinguished her cigarette

"Then you are an idiot"

Offended Mercedes raised her eyebrows at her friend

"I'm serious Mercedes! And you are even a bigger idiot if you don't take me"

"I can't just go to L.A! I have people here"

"But I'll go with you, your brother will visit….wait is this about Sam? Are you giving up this opportunity for him?"

Mercedes took a deep sip of her drink, really wishing she hadn't had said anything. Santana took her silence to mean yes.

"Mercedes…."

She said in warning, but Mercedes raised her hand

"We don't discuss it again Santana"

It was getting dark when they decided to leave and Mercedes although not drunk, wasn't safe to drive.

"It's only two blocks east"

Mercedes said and Santana just nodded, not caring.

"Jeesh it's gotten cold"

"Well look who it is! Out on a date Lopez?"

Mercedes felt her friend freeze and turned to find a bearded man leaning against a front shop.

"Run Mercedes, I can handle this"

Mercedes scoffed

"I'm not going anywhere"

She glared hard at the man, she had seen him around the supermarket and watching the way Santana was bracing herself she realised that this was the man that hurt her.

"I asked you a question? Is this your girlfriend Lopez?"

Santana's bruises had only just started to clear and Mercedes knew that this man could be dangerous. She also realised that he must not have been working alone. As he stood there by himself, Mercedes didn't feel as threatened as she should have.

"Leave us alone"

"Leave you alone?"

He repeated, pushing himself off the wall

"How about you fuck off out of this town and leave US alone"

Santana grabbed her hand

"Cedes, let's just go back to the car"

They turned to cross back to the other side of the road, when Santana screamed. Her hair had been pulled and she was on the ground. Mercedes felt her own hair being pulled and before she could react she was on the ground with six men towering over her.

S&M

The smell of disinfectant slapped Sam in the face as he raced through the automatic doors. He had no time to register it, propelling himself to the front desk.

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam looked over and saw Leo waving him over, a cup of coffee in his hand. He apologised to the receptionist and jogged over to him.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down Sam, she is fine. I taught her everything she knows and she had those fools by their throats by the time the cops pulled up"

Despite his bravado Sam knew Leo was hurting and just as scared as he was.

"She doesn't need you running in like your trying to win an Oscar"

He added and Sam tried to calm his breathing

"Why did no one call me earlier?"

Leo looked bashful

"Sorry with all the drama, the only thing on my mind was my sister. I'm not good in those situations"

Sam nodded

"I really want to see her"

Leo smiled softy

"She has been asking for you too. First number she called when she finally got her mobile back. She is on the second floor. Her friend Rachel is up there with her now"

Sam didn't look back as he ran to the elevators.

S&M

Mercedes wanted to go home.

Plain and simple

She was starting to understand why Santana had checked herself out all those weeks ago and was planning to do so again. Yet because she had made such a song and dance about following doctor's orders she was staying put. She needed to keep the little bit of pride she had left.

Rachel Berry was sitting in a chair next to her, gripping her hand like she had been dying. Rachel's presences had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. She had always had a soft spot for the diva, despite her crazy arse attitude to life.

"Mercedes, I have come here for more than just to make sure you're safe and well"

"Can you not talk to me in that sickly whisper? I feel like I'm dying"

"You are dying, well your spirit is"

Mercedes cocked and eyebrow at her crazy friend. Actually maybe it was an unwelcome surprise.

"Noah has told me that you aren't going to L.A, despite his very generous offer. He thinks it's got something to do with a man. I thought, how ludicrous! So I got talking to Kurt and what do you know! He thinks there is a man involved too"

"Rachel, I don't expect you to understand"

Rachel let go of Mercedes hand and looked at her friend bemused

"Really? You don't think I understand? I was in the same crossroads, love or career"

"Working for Puck wouldn't be career Rachel. It would be answering phones for above minimum wage"

"You know Noah would look after you and help you advance but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the opportunity L.A would have for your singing"

Mercedes rolled her eyes but it wasn't like she hadn't had the same thought. Singing had always been the dream

"I know Rachel, but I'm so conflicted. This is the first time I have felt this way"

"And if it's that strong, you'll feel this way in five years' time. Trust me"

"And how do you know?"

Rachel took a deep breath

"Because I still feel as strongly for him as I did in the halls of McKinley. Am I saying that some days went by where my body literally ached for him? Or an SMS or three sentences email from him didn't elevate me? Oh course not! Some days it killed. Dating other people killed but here we are and we are both living a life better than any dream we have ever had. I still love him, but I love who he has been able to become. I have no regrets"

Mercedes threw her a sceptical look

"No honestly I regret nothing. We are starting to rekindle now and it is one thousand times more real than anything we had in high school. Our lives were too unstable and I have a feeling it's the story with you and you own man"

Mercedes felt the tears swell at the honesty of Rachel's words

"But what if in five years it's not the same?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be and you'll be living an amazing life with good memories"

Mercedes slumped on her pillow, her mind already half made up

"I'm going to go down to the food court to see your parents. I'll be back up with them in a minute. Think about what I said"

And with that Rachel left.

"I didn't know you were a singer"

Her eyes widened at Sam's voice and he smiled, pushing the curtain back revealing him. Mercedes shrugged.

"It was an old dream I used to have"

"And this Puck dude could make it happen?"

Mercedes shrugged again, avoiding his eyes

"He'd give me the opportunity to try"

"Then I want you to go"

Mercedes flinched and finally met his eyes as he sank on the bed beside her.

"But Sam"

Sam shook his head

"No buts. You can't sit around waiting for me. Not when life has given you this opportunity. Take it with both hands"

S&M

Santana was staring out the window when Mercedes woke up. She turned as Mercedes rubbed her red raw eyes

"Have you been crying?"

She asked and Mercedes chuckled

"I was beaten by six guys; I think its ok that I cry"

Santana smiled and sat in the chair

"We have to go Mercedes. We have to"

Mercedes nodded sagely

"Let's do it"

S&M

When Sam pulled up to Mercedes house, his heart stopped at the darkness. She had promised him a goodbye, but the house seemed empty. He raced up the path and knocked on her door, comforted by the sound of soft playing music on the other side.

The door opened, revealing Mercedes in a pair of yoga pants and a grey jumper. She had gotten lucky and hadn't experienced much bruising. The only evidence of the attack was purple eye and bruises around her wrist where they had tried to restrain her as she kicked them.

"Hey come in Sam"

She said softy and he followed her down her short hall and into the living room. Gone were all her processions and was replaced by an array of boxes. The only source of light was a desk lamp on the floor which gave a yellow glow to the semi dark living room. He watched as turned down her music, leaving it so it could only just be heard.

"I don't want to do the big soppy goodbye"

She suddenly said

"And I don't want to the clinical one where I pretend I'm 100% ok with this"

He replied and she smiled

"We don't have to do either. We shouldn't punish ourselves just because it wasn't our time"

"Then how do you think we should say good bye?"

She was too short for him to be surprised by her kiss. He chuckled against her lips and in a fluid motion hand her in his arms.

"Sam!"

She squealed and he rolled his eyes

"Sam! I'm too heavy"

"I've got you Curves"

He felt her as she studied his face

"You'll always have me"

He laid her on her air mattress that was acting as her temporary bed. He wanted to do this slowly because as soon as it was over, he'd have to leave. Mercedes seemed to have other ideas, pulling at his shirt as she kissed his lips.

"Gentle Curves, gentle"

He cooed, earning him a smirk. Their lips met again and Sam tried not to focus on the overwhelming sadness he felt. His hands ached for her skins and he allowed them to slip under her jumper

"Who's keen now?"

She whispered and chuckled softly, helping him take off her jumper.

The made love amongst the boxes filled with her life, in the semi darkness of a place that she was not longer going to call home. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes and knew he was doing it all wrong. He could name a list of people who he'd satisfied better but that wasn't what tonight was about. It was about him letting her know that he loved her and one day they would have their time.

Entwined together on the softening air mattress, he wondered if she'd ask him to leave. Every second that lay together was just one more second it was going to hurt. Slowly he kissed her and then separated their bodies. Was it weird to feel this way for someone they had known less than a month?

"Sam?"

She said, as he shrugged his pants back on

"Yeah Curves?"

She wrapped the blankets around her body and smiled

"Oh nothing"

S&M

A/N Please don't stress, it's definitely and Samcedes endgame story!

Also, I'm a major Puckleberry fan so they guy Rachel is refering to in my mind is Puck but I left it open because I know that's not everyone's cup of tea and I feel uncomfortable when I read stories and Fabevans or bram are the secondary couple. So feel free to imagine whoever!

Ps: only two more chapters to go!


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Sorry for the delay, for some reason I couldn't get these chapters right. I really struggle with wrapping a story up! Hopeful they aren't disappointing!

S&M

**Month One **

_Dear Mr Evans _

_Unfortunately due to lack of experience we are unable to process your resume at this time. Please do not be discouraged and be sure to apply again sometime in the future. _

_Wish you luck on all your future ventures _

_George Peterman _

_Lima Grocers_

Sam stared at the letter shaking. He skimmed the letter one more time for scrunching up the paper and throwing it aggressively over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

He spun around, finding Blaine in the doorway who was rubbing his head pathetically.

"Sorry"

Sam grunted not sounding particularly apologetic. Checking his hair in the dressing room mirror Blaine replied

"I'm sure you are. I've got a proposition for you"

Sam slumped in his chair, not particularly interested in anything that Blaine had to say. He couldn't help it. Mercedes had been officially gone for a month and according to her Facebook page, she was having a ball. Sam wasn't having it as easy.

"Hmm? What?"

"Bar work, five nights a week. Get your experience up and you could work in bar in L.A"

Sam rolled his eyes

"Shit tips and only night work? If I have to work here I'll be on the stage thanks"

Blaine chuckled

"I miss Mercedes. I forgot what an arsehole you can be"

Sam rolled his eyes, spinning in the chair

"Is that all Blaine?"

Blaine turned from the mirror and lent backwards on the bench, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"If you bothered to ask, you'd realise that I wasn't talking about Stallionz. I've also decided that I'm not going to be offended about your comment on working in the bar here. Your welcome"

"Where then?"

Sam asked gruffly, his interest piked.

"ChoChangs"

Sam spun back to face Blaine, whose smug smiled was ultra-irritating

"They are ultra ultra ultra exclusive….."

"Then I guess you better get a decent hair cut"

**Month Three **

He missed her today. He wasn't sure what was so special today, but he did. He almost wanted to call in sick at work and just spend the night curled up on the couch with the twins. He wondered if she was thinking about him. Mercedes had skyped him the week before with her big news. She would be singing back up for some artist whose name meant nothing to him. Apparently he was a big deal and Sam was happy for her. No, he was ecstatic. She was still working part time for Puckerman but this was the start she kept repeating. This was the start of something good.

He hoped that some of that good luck might float over the country and enter his pocket because he was having a shit of a time. The change in job hadn't been the windfall of cash he was expecting. Sure the place was lavish and the tips were amazing, but Sam still found himself picking up a couple of clients here and there. He couldn't stop, but he wasn't stripping anymore. He had decided he was just going to focus on the positives because moping would get him nowhere.

"Sammy, are you working tonight?"

He turned from his reflection. He had been so focused on his hair that he didn't notice his sister standing in the bathroom door. He'd been trying to gel it to blend in with the other barman, an attempt to stop himself sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah Stace. I've got to take you to Lauren's"

Stacie nodded and sat on the lid of the toilet, crossing her legs.

"Can Mercedes look after us tonight?"

Stacie had accepted that Mercedes had moved, but struggled with the concept that she was more than just a drive away.

"She is in L.A Stace, remember?"

Stacie nodded

"Then why can't we go to L.A?"

Sam returned back to the mirror and then decided to give up on his hair.

"L.A is really far away. C'mon Stace, we have had this conversation"

Stacie just nodded

"I'm going to get my bag ready for Lauren's"

Stacie conceded

When Lauren opened the door, he knew something was wrong and he knew his mood wasn't going to improve.

"Sam, I need you to come in for a minute"

Her eyes were red rimmed and she almost looked wild. She quickly sent the kids to play in her daughter's room, allowing Sam and herself to talk

"Emily's father is back"

She rushed out before Sam could even as what was wrong. Sam knew nothing about Lauren's life, but knew enough about the occupants of Redwin apartments to know it wasn't a happy reunion.

"He thinks he is entitled to custody…"

She trailed off and Sam could tell she was conflicted to share.

"What does this mean Lauren? Are you guys in trouble?"

Lauren looked Sam in the eye

"We are leaving, we have to go… anywhere. I'm moving to my mother's down south for a while till I figure something out"

Sam couldn't help but be selfish in this moment. His only option for a babysitter was leaving. He was scared for Lauren, he really was but….

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Just if anyone asks where we are…and I mean anyone…you have no idea. I'm sorry Sam; I know your trying to get to L.A…"

Sam was already shaking his head.

"Don't say another word. It's my issue. When are you leaving?"

"In three hours"

"Fuck"

S&M

"You are supposed to start in an hour. How does that give me time to cover your shift?"

Sam ran his fingers through his gelled hair, grunting at the feel of the grease.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bind. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't an emergency. I am really sorry"

"Well you'll be able to make it up tomorrow, when you do a double shift"

Sam's eyes drifted to the twins, who were dancing on the couch excited by the fact that they were sleeping in their own beds. Who was he going to get babysit for twelve hours? Who did he trust?

"I won't be able to…"

He said weakly and wasn't surprised when his boss hung up.

**Six Months **

He tried not to think of her smile as he entered the red head. The woman was gripping his sides like she was worried she would fall of the side of the world and he held her wishing that he would. Mercedes had rang that morning and he lied, telling her that he still had shifts at the bar. She was so proud and it killed him

"_Knew you could do it, Sam. Not long till you make it out here right?"_

"_Yeah Curves, that's right"_

It was their unspoken agreement for months now that he would go to her. The ball was always going to be in his court. He was angry at her. Pissed off and he couldn't help it. He heard male voices in the background and assumed the worse.

"_Isn't a little early to have guys over?"_

"_You aren't my keeper Sam"_

Now here he was having sex with a woman, with an envelope of cash in his jeans pocket.

**Eight Months **

"Spoken to Mercedes lately?"

Blaine asked casually. They were eating lunch together, something that had started when Sam got a job delivering pizzas for a shop across the road.

Sam stirred his noodles

"No, they have given her some solo stuff. She has been really busy "

Blaine nodded

"It's going to be crazy when we start hearing her songs on the radio. Can't believe she has only been a year"

"Eight months"

Sam corrected, losing his appetite and set his noddle box on Blaine's desk.

"What?"

"She has only been gone eight months"

"Gosh well it feels like a year"

It felt like 100 years but Sam wasn't one going to admit that. He was delivering pizzas like a sixteen year old. Actually he was pretty sure that his boss was seventeen. He wasn't going to complain. He got solid eight hours, six days a week while the twins were in class and Blaine allowed him to dance any week he was treading above water. Which seemed like nearly every week, but he wasn't taking any one on one appointments.

"You know what I've been thinking?"

Blaine asked, in that tone that always irritated Sam because it usually meant that Blaine was going to say something totally blatant that Sam was missing out on. He hated it when Blaine was right.

"Why don't you just go? Can't you deliver pizzas in L.A?"

"I'm I kind of need somewhere to stay? The kids need somewhere to go to school?"

Blaine shrugged

"Details. If you wanted to be there, you'd be there"

Sam scoffed

S&M

Sam watched as the hundreds of kids tried to push themselves of the front exit of the school. Blaine's words were bouncing in his mind, causing him to grip the wheel angrily. Blaine had nobody but himself to worry about. What did he know about raising children? Sam wondered if he had been doing much 'raising' lately. This had been the most he'd been home in years, but he still felt distant. He knew the twins were craving that brief life they had when Mercedes was around. Other kids, barbeques, movies, things that Sam struggled to replicated.

The twins surprised him by suddenly jumping into the backseat.

"Hey guys"

He greeted, watching them buckle up

"You smell like pizza again"

"Well get used to it buddy"

Sam replied to Stevie's comment as he pulled out of his parking space.

Stevie and Stacie were suspiciously quiet on the drive home. Sam caught them sharing looks more than once. He was curious as hell but wasn't going to ask. Stacie couldn't keep a secret to save her own life, so he knew it was only a matter of time till he found out.

Surprisingly it was Stevie that broke first. They were hunched over the dining table, working on his homework when he pressed ten dollars into Sam's palm.

"What's this?"

He asked, confused as he stared at the crumpled notes.

"Stacie and I gave up hamburger day so we can go to Los Angeles. That's to pay for petrol"

Sam could have cried.

**Sixteen Months **

"Oi! Oi! You better not be late with that delivery! If you take longer than twenty minutes then you have gotta give it for free"

Sam nodded to Mr West, half listening to what he was saying. This wasn't his first rodeo, he'd only been here a month and he'd pretty much had the routine down to an art.

"Ok, last one. Then I'm done. Got to get the kids"

"Sure, sure. Good luck getting my wife to hand them over!"

Sam grinned, pulling on his West Pizza cap and racing out the door. Checking the address he smiled, grateful that it was close. He pretty much knew West Hollywood like the back of his hand. Jumping into his car he tipped his cap to the peeling poster of the one and only Mercedes Jones that was pasted to the temporary of a construction site.

That was going to be his big moment, and he only had a week to go. Hiding the move had been hard, but he knew it would be worth it when she was up on that stage and saw his face in the crowd. He had bought his ticket before leaving Ohio and it sat with a pride of place on his bedroom dresser. She was going to be flabbergasted but it would be awesome.

He swore as he circled the grey building where he needed to deliver. Why were there never any parks? He was as still adjusting to city life, but he was slowly falling in love with it. It almost felt like a different world, one that was in a different universe to the one he left.

He pulled the box from the passenger seat and raced up to the building. After this he'd be free for the night.

Third floor, apartment 15.

"It's that the Pizza Guy?"

A woman asked as the door opened. Surprised, Sam smiled

"Actually I kind of prefer Sam"


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

"Actually, I kind of prefer Sam"

Mercedes knew she was staring and knew that she was expected to react. Sam wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in Ohio. When they had their last phone call, he'd been excited saying that he was close to making it out, but he'd said that before so she didn't allow herself to get her hopes up.

The last year and been the most wonderful, exhausting, happiest and depressing year of her life. She had been exposed to many experiences that had changed her life but in the back of her mind she always thought of Sam. He had become such a staple in her life in such a small time and even though they were apart, he was still always there for her. She cherished their phone calls, their Skype sessions, and the art from the twins that was posted in the mail. She loved listening to his voice telling her what he thought of her decisions, how proud he was and how he couldn't wait for them to be together again.

Yet here he stood, right in front of her and her mind was blank. She wasn't ready for this, it was too overwhelming. What if too much time had passed? What if it was just a beautiful memory that she had exaggerated in her mind?

"Well this was embarrassing"

Sam comment gesturing to his uniform, she smiled leaning on the door frame

"That's the first thing you say to me after not seeing me for two years?"

"Sixteen months. It's been sixteen months"

"Well it felt like two years"

She commented and he finally smiled

"I had a whole plan you know"

He started, waving her dinner up and down in his hands

"I was going to turn up to your concert, wait till you sang a love song and then just appear to you in the crowd"

She decided to keep to herself that that was a fantasy of hers. Every time she sang, she searched for him. He didn't need to know that though, his head would get too large and claim that he was the most romantic person around.

"How did you know about my show?"

She asked curiously. She was opening for someone from her label. The bar barely filled 100 people. She couldn't imagine anyone outside being a local would know about it.

"I'm like your biggest fan slash stalker. You pick up your mail and I know about it"

She chuckled again and wasn't sure what to do next. She just stuck to small talk

"So you deliver pizzas?"

She trailed off and she could feel his eyes burning into her

"Yes, and that's all I deliver"

She grinned up at him.

S&M

Mercedes studied Sam from the passenger seat as he made his way through the busy streets of Hollywood. He pretty much looked the same, but he felt so different. He seemed to have a different energy to him. She couldn't describe it. A small smile graced her lips as she listen to him talk about the road trip he and his family took to get to L.A. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Despite all the promises and all the talk a large part of her had never thought he'd make it out here. Yet here he was. This man had uprooted his family, changed his life and crossed the country because he wanted to be a better man for _her._

"Curves are you crying?"

Mercedes quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and giggled

"Sorry! I'm being such a girl….I'm just really glad you are here"

She watched as Sam grinned and dropped his hand from the wheel to squeeze her knee.

"The kids are going to go ape when they see you. They have been busting for this moment. It took a lot to explain why we couldn't just rock up at your door"

Mercedes chuckled

"Well you kind of did anyway"

"I see that L.A. hasn't adjusted your attitude yet"

S&M

For all their talking, neither Mercedes nor Sam knew how to proceed next. What where they? Mercedes wondered as spread her arms to embrace the twins. They clung to her, their mouths racing to quickly fill her in on their new life.

"Ok, ok guys. Give Mercedes so breathing space, we need her alive"

"Are we going to live with you?"

Stevie asked earnestly, his eyes flickering between the adults. Mercedes focused on Sam who quickly matched her eye contact. She could guess what he was thinking. She had the power and he wanted her to set the boundaries. Her mind slipped back to the last night they had seen each other and the way he had held her. She had known all those months ago that he was the one for her, the only one. He had a dark past and a multitude of scars, but she didn't care. He had overcome it all and would continue to try and be a better man.

"I hope so"

She said, winking at Sam

S&M

"So we are like girlfriend and boyfriend"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam's sleepy tone. She was locked in his arms, her back against his chest.

"I don't know, I mean you haven't really done anything to prove that you want me… I mean a cross country road trip? Some guy offered to buy me an island the other day. Maybe I should call him and see what he is up too"

Mercedes let out a small scream of surprised when Sam suddenly flipped her on her back, trapping her between him and the mattress

"You'll make the kids"

She whispered forceful and he laughed at her

"You're the one screaming. SO are you my girlfriend? Despite the kids, the lack of education, being an ex-prostitute, dad in prison thing and…..actually you know what, I think that's it"

"Actually you forgot the part where you are an annoying loser"

Sam pressed his finger lightly to her nose

"Ooh yeah and that too"

Mercedes pretended to contemplate

"Ok, I think I'll be your girlfriend. I mean you are living here now"

"Yeah I did worm my way in pretty well, but seriously Cedes….I mean it's not going to be easy"

Mercedes sighed. How could she explain that she just knew? That she has known for a while and when she was left in a bloodied heap on a footpath in Lima the thought of the possible life she could have with Sam was like her saviour?

"Sam I love you"

She said without a trace of doubt

"You are absolutely crazy but I love you"

Sam kissed her hard and she thought if she was to suffocate, Sam being on top of her was an ok way to die.

"I love you too, Curves. I love you too and we are definitely going to make it"

**-The End- **


	13. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

So that was Redemption

I just wanted to say thank you for everyone that reviewed, it was so interesting to see your guys thoughts on the story. I write fanfiction for fun and to feed my Samcedes addiction but it is always great to get feed-back. I have to start reviewing more stories. There are so many great ones!

I'm planning and epilogue to this story, maybe fast forwarding into the future a bit. So put this story on alert if that's something you'd be interested. Also, I think I might stick to one shots for awhile because I really struggling finding ways to end stories…even though I had already planned out what would happen it never really sounds right! Although in saying that I do have a mulitstory idea that involves all my favourite ships (Samcedes, Puckberry, Smythofsky) so knowing me I'll probs end up starting that lol

Anyways, thank you thank you thank you! And please if you have any Smacedes stories please post them, I can never read enough!


End file.
